


愛的引力軌跡

by Oceanson



Category: HIStory2-越界 | HIStory2: Boundary Crossing (Web Series), HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3: 那一天 | HIStory3: Make Our Days Count
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanson/pseuds/Oceanson
Summary: 那一天，愛降臨在世界中，點亮了世間個個正在尋找心中英雄的靈魂。自此，無數本該是毫無交集的靈魂發現對彼此出現了吸引力，紛紛越界。它們明知道本應離彼此遠一點，以免惹是生非，卻又着魔於愛的溫暖，心甘情願地走進愛的引力圈套。直到後來，在愛的光芒照耀下，它們發現原來彼此就是心中的英雄，共同譜出了一個又一個美麗的奇跡。
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私設甚多，人物性格上跟正劇會有差別，劇情也會有一定改動，不喜勿噴。
> 
> 部分章節內容靈感來自lofter上兩位大大：
> 
> @我的腦子還剩辣么一扣扣  
> @瑜兒會幸福

「夏宇豪，我不管你在之前的學校怎麼囂張，但你已經來到志弘就給我安分一點！」

小休時分，新北市志弘中學人來人往的走廊上，教導主任曾正帆嚴厲的瞪着眼前被罰扎馬步的男生說道。

「你們兩個也是一樣，自愛一點。」主任轉頭瞪着另外兩個男生說，被說的兩人立馬站直腰身，姿勢有多端正就多端正，主任再把視線轉回被罰的人身上。

「你該不會希望我再請你媽到學校來吧？」這可是最厲害的殺手鐧，夏宇豪也不得不沉着氣受罰，盡量無視耳邊圍觀同學的指點和嘲笑。

這個夏宇豪，在北江高中就讀時就是個全校所知的人物：平常總是兇着一張臉，加上肋間和腰背上的幾道疤痕，更是坐實了他『不良少年』的稱號。一般來說，若是夏宇豪不去鬧事，平常只是翹翹課，搗幾個無傷大雅的小亂的話，教師們大多都是眼不見為乾淨罷了。偏偏去年暑假前夕，就在大家都以為他能平安地渡過一個學年之際，他就捲進了一場群架裡，當中還有幾個混幫派持刀械的，統統被正在巡邏的員警逮個正着。於是，北江高中的校長就以影響校譽為由，勒令夏宇豪退學，輾轉一翻後才被志弘中學接收。俗語說得好：『好事不出門，惡事傳千里。』新學年才剛開始沒幾天，夏宇豪就因為一些雞毛蒜皮的事被教師們重點『惦記』，夏宇豪的大名也因此傳遍整所學校。

「看看，又是那個人。」

「轉過來才三天就一共被罰了十次，這種人來上學也真是浪費資源。」

「我說，這些蛀米蟲為甚麼還不走？留在這裡我還要不要唸書了？」

「算吧，反正他們將來不就是在監獄裡過，就讓他們浪多一會吧。」

「回你們的教室去，不然你們也跟着一起罰！」曾正帆罵道，說得最歡的幾個即時噤聲，其他人見沒戲好看也就散了。

「你們給我好好反省一下。我不要聽到其他人投訴你們，尤其是你！回去！」教導主任站起來，指着夏宇豪又罵了一頓才氣沖沖的走了。

然而，野馬終究是野馬，狂傲的本性又豈是一下小鞭子能馴服的？才不過十五分鐘，便有一名教師氣急敗壞的衝進教員室，扯着嗓子叫道：

「夏宇豪逃課了！」

還沒改好一本作業的曾正帆忍不住捏斷了手中的筆，一旁的同僚則默默地為他點了一排蠟。攤上這樣的學生大概是他前世作孽太多了吧。

「夏宇豪！你給我站住！」

本在校園裡亂轉的夏宇豪聽得這一聲洪亮的吆喝，長腿一邁便如脫弦之箭般飛奔而去，還不忘扮個鬼臉叫囂道：

「哎！抓不到！」

如是者，志弘的一眾師生便有幸目睹老師追逐學生這千古難得一見的『奇景』，也不知是該哭還是該笑。

卻說夏宇豪看着身後不斷追卻一直趕不上的曾正帆，人已飛奔到了體育館附近。經過過去一星期的觀察，夏宇豪便認定這條體育館附近的遊廊就是校園中防護最薄弱的地方。他又轉頭看看曾正帆跟自己的距離，盤算着如何能夠把對方氣得半死，然後，他撞上了一個結實溫暖的背。雖然納悶為何這條偏僻的小路會突然有人，但自由已經近在咫尺，豈能功虧一簣？他只來得及向被撞者扔下一句「對不起」便作起最後衝刺。於是，正互相打鬧談天的排球隊隊長賀承恩和經理邱子軒便見到一個陌生的身影先踏上半人高的水泥牆，雙手攀着欄杆，然後雙腿一蹬便翻過那逾一人高的圍欄，行雲流水般的動作看得兩人雙眼發直。

與此同時，曾正帆終於姍姍來遲，只見他氣喘如牛的舉起一隻顫巍巍的手指，對着那歡脫的，中途還不忘扭幾下屁股挑衅的身影破口大罵：

「夏宇豪！你給我回來！」

注意到還有人在的曾正帆轉過頭來，嚴厲的目光刺得仍在發呆的賀承恩和邱子軒打了個冷顫，下意識的立正、躹躬、敬禮一氣呵成。曾正帆的目光軟化了一點，但還是訓了一句，也沒管兩人應和與否，又看了看夏宇豪消失在轉角的身影，深深的嘆了一口氣。

「嘿，你有沒有看到？」

曾正帆離開後，邱子軒一邊幫賀承恩整理領帶，一邊問道。志弘的學生都知道他們的教導主任有兩個『癖好』：第一個就是領帶，絕對不能亂！校服髒一點，亂一點，曾正帆還會睜一眼閉一眼；若是領帶有問題，一頓罵是絕對少不了的。而賀承恩性格大大咧咧又不修邊幅，剛入讀志弘時也沒少被曾正帆抓過罵過，若不是他身邊這位發小邱子軒時常幫忙留意，只怕他現在也是曾正帆黑名單上的一員。

「有啊，跳那麼高呢！叫甚麼名字啊？」賀承恩一臉興奮手舞足蹈的比劃着，還戀戀不捨的盯着那面圍牆。

「夏宇豪。」

「一年級的吧？調查一下！」賀承恩雙眼發光，一旁邱子軒已經在筆記本上飛快的書寫了。

* * *

「夏宇豪！我可快被你害死啦！」午休時夏宇豪剛回來，王振文便氣呼呼的一拳砸到他胸口上，王振武則是翹起雙臂一副看好戲的站在他兩人後方。

「整整三節！整整三節課都被老師盯着，好像我隨時也會跟你一樣把課翹掉似的！那感覺有多恐怖多難熬你知道嗎？！看我不揍死你！」

眼看王振文又要來一頓洪荒小粉拳，夏宇豪連忙把手裡的袋子塞進發小手中，又從口袋裡拿出一張Switch的遊戲卡塞到他手裡，一臉賠笑。

「哎呀，別生氣嘛。我還不是為了去給你買遊戲。你知道它有多受歡迎的，我也是費盡九牛二虎之力才買到，還是最後一個呢！」

「我看買零食才是你最主要的目的吧。」王振文沒好氣的打開袋子一看。

牛奶布丁？棒棒糖？胡蘿蔔汁？

「呵呵，夏宇豪，你可真夠兄弟。」王振文抬起頭來，袋子往王振武懷中一塞，嘴角勾起一抹令夏宇豪寒毛倒豎的笑容。

「今天早上才答應我會有最新口味的瑞士蓮流心巧克力，結果呢？」

「哎！哎！哎！兄弟求放過！」夏宇豪後退幾步便要轉身就跑，王振文如何肯依？只見他一個撲前就把人扣住，又肆意地把夏宇豪辛辛苦苦弄得帥帥的髮型擼得一塌糊塗，任由夏宇豪的慘叫響徹天際。

「我說你們兩個還要不要打遊戲啦？午休還剩下三十分鐘而已啊。」最後還是王振武笑着的把自家弟弟拉開打圓場，夏宇豪頂着一頭鳥巢般的亂髮，一臉悲憤的指着王振文道。

「你給我等着瞧！等會我不會救你！準備承受電玩小王子的怒火吧！」

「呵，We shall see。」王振文勾起一抹挑釁的笑，一手拉着夏宇豪往圖書館去。

五分鐘後……

「你在幹嘛呢？你到底懂不懂怎麼操作的啊？！」

「來了！來了！」

等得不耐煩的王振文一按鍵，下一秒敵人全殲；轉眼一看，夏宇豪那個聲稱攻擊力更強的角色卻還在角落打轉轉，還被幾個一級史萊姆怪物打得只剩一半HP值，毫不留情的嘲笑着。

「呵呵！還小王子呢，我看是小蟲子才對吧！」

「哎呀！我剛剛被纏住——」夏宇豪正手忙腳亂的操控着，一雙手突然從後方摸上他的胸膛，嚇得他下意識的抓着其中一隻咸豬手，然後一個反擰！

「呀！呀！痛！痛！痛！」

一聲淒厲的慘叫響徹圖書館。

「學……學弟！放……放手！呀！呀！」被夏宇豪抓着的手的寸頭怪蜀黍呲牙咧嘴的大叫着，一臉求饒。

「夠了啊，學弟。」站在怪蜀黍後方的書呆子淡淡的說道。

「你……認識啊？」王振文和王振武也是一臉目瞪口呆。

「誰認識——」夏宇豪話還沒說完，就見剛剛跌坐在地上的怪蜀黍忽然跳了起來，嬉皮笑臉的哪有剛才半點痛苦的樣子。

「寶貝！」怪蜀黍張開雙臂，一臉淫笑靠近。「把你的身體交給我吧！」

好吧，原來不止是怪蜀黍，還是個變態呢！

寒毛都全豎起來的王振文和王振武怕眼前這位變態學長又要毛手毛腳，連忙拉起雞皮疙瘩掉滿一地的夏宇豪揚長而去，還不忘扔下一聲：

「神經病！」

剩下被誤會成怪蜀黍和變態的賀承恩一臉的懵逼，對這樣的展開有點摸不着頭腦。

「欸？說你還是說我？」

「絕對是你。」邱子軒黑着一張臉，語氣裡是滿滿的嫌棄。

* * *

午休時出現的這段小插曲，夏宇豪並沒放在心裡。下課跟王家兄弟道別後，他踏上了跟回家方向相反的道路，乘上了往人仁高中方向的公車。

到了人仁高中門前，只見夏宇豪先駕輕就熟的在門衛處登記，還不忘跟保安大叔寒喧幾句。時近黃昏，偌大的校園在殘陽的照耀下都披上了一層昏昏欲睡的氣息，唯有那球場裡不住的吆喝聲，把那秋涼帶來的一絲睡意驅散了。夏宇豪抬頭，瞧着整幢教學大樓裡那唯一亮着燈的教室，俊臉亮起一張堪比夏日的笑容，一步跨兩級的奔上樓去，待到達所屬樓層時又故意放輕腳步，在後門窺視着一心專注看書的背影。

夏宇豪悄悄的走上前，趁其不備，一把將那人的眼睛捂住，故意捏高聲線笑道：

「喲！猜猜我是誰？」

那人視線被矇先是一驚，聽到那話後卻也忍不住放下手裡的筆笑道：

「我說，我的好表弟，你還能更幼稚不？」

夏宇豪小嘴一扁，才放開雙手，隨手把書包扔到地上，兩腿一跨的坐到前方的椅子上。

「怎麼每次都能被你識破啊？」

看着趴在椅背上不斷怨念的表弟，于希顧笑着拿筆輕點了對方光滑的額頭一下。

「傻子，你每次來都要弄一次，還摸不清你的套路？」

夏宇豪又是哀嚎了一下，方抬眼細看他的表哥：削肩細腰，長挑身材，頰若刀裁，眉如出鞘之劍，眸中似含天河，一身墨香書氣，令人見之忘俗。只是……

「你怎麼又瘦了？」

「錯覺而已。」于希顧又把注意力放回桌上的書本裡，冷不防對面的人突然伸手把筆搶掉。

「你可別旋轉我。上星期見你時你臉上還有點肉，現在都凹下去了。」夏宇豪又把桌上剩餘的文具和筆盒都收進懷裡，大有一副你不給我說實話我就不給你的樣子。

「你給我回個實話。你是不是又沒有吃午飯了？」

「當然吃了。」于希顧頭也不抬的回答，夏宇豪則眯起眼睛。他這個表哥，早年失怙失恃後便由他母親夏姨所養。十載以來，夏姨一直視于希顧如己出，夏宇豪也待他如親兄弟；兩兄弟雖不敢說完全言和意順，略無參商，但也是日則同行同坐，夜則同息同止。有如此默契，夏宇豪又豈會察覺不出于希顧的那些謊言？

「你果然沒有好好吃飯。」

接着，于希顧還沒反應過來，便見自家表弟麒麟臂一掃，把所有書本作業文具統統的塞進背包。

「你要幹嘛？！」

「幹嘛？自然是抓你回家吃飯。今晚你就別想回你那租房了，就在家裡睡吧。」

夏宇豪把于希顧的書包背到胸前，二話不說拉起于希顧便要往門外走，布料下消瘦的上臂印證了夏宇豪的猜測，也把他心中那火煽得更盛。終於反應過來的于希顧連忙阻止，奈何這位只比他年輕一個月的表弟自進入青春期後身子便如竹筍般飛速拔高，去年已比他高出寸餘，加上近年迷上了截拳道，肌肉的強度和力度都遠比他這位弱不禁風的病公子發達。

「欸！欸！欸！這不用了吧？」

「不用也行，我告訴媽去。」夏宇豪淡淡的搬出殺手鐧，輕輕鬆鬆的把于希顧滿嘴的話語都堵死了。

很好！夏宇豪，算你狠！

* * *

當來到那熟悉的大門前，于希顧卻是一臉糾結不安的看着正在開門的夏宇豪。

「媽要出差，今天一早就出門了。」深知他因何不安的夏宇豪出言安慰一番，方拉着他進門。看着熟悉不過的房間，于希顧情不自禁的伸手摸上了每件傢具、每面牆壁，就像小時候一樣。

「你先去洗澡吧，校服等會給我。這幾天比較乾燥，晾一晚應該乾了。」已經換上居家服的夏宇豪把幾件新的衣褲塞進于希顧懷中，又把自己要換洗的衣服扔進洗衣機。轉過頭來，只見對方一臉難色，便放下手上的工作，上前笑道：

「都是一家人，互相幫助是理所當然的事，不存在甚麼佔便宜之說。進去吧。」

說畢，便推于希顧入浴室並把門輕掩，直到浴室裡傳來水聲才走開。趁着這段空檔，夏宇豪連忙開始準備晚飯。考慮到他的這個表哥可能經常三餐食無定時，便決定煮些健胃又易消化的食物。可巧今天早上他本想弄個甜品，便泡了些食材放到冰箱裡，現在正好有用，可以弄個紅豆紫米粥。

只見夏宇豪先燒開了一鍋清水，再依次把紅糖、紫米和紅豆放到煮開的水裡，蓋上蓋子大火蒸至水沸，方轉至小火悶煮，中途更是不時攪拌，避免米粒黏住鍋底。三刻鐘後，粥熬好了，可是夏宇豪想一頓晚飯只吃這個，未免太過單調；遂又拿出兩個新鮮雞蛋，打成蛋液後加入一份枸杞和三份加了冰糖的清水拌勻，用小匙子勺掉邊緣上小氣泡，蓋上錫紙隔水中火蒸上五分鐘，一碟鮮嫩香滑的枸杞雞蛋羮便弄好了。

「來，試試我中華小當家的技術。」夏宇豪從鍋裡舀出一碗粥送到于希顧面前笑道。

在夏宇豪亮晶晶的目光下，于希顧輕嘗了一口。粒粒紫米泡開成花，散發着陣陣甜香，顆顆紅豆棉軟不爛，一嘗之下既生津且解渴；還有那雞蛋羮，嫩滑中帶點嚼勁，揉合在裡的冰糖更是把雞蛋和枸杞的鮮味昇華，令人食指大動。

「很好吃。」

得到肯定的夏宇豪笑容更甚，又舀了一碗給自己，橘黃的燈光下，兩兄弟就這樣靜靜的吃着晚飯，聽着浴室裡運轉的洗衣機嗚嗚的聲響。待都吃過飯，洗好碗，衣服也剛好洗完，于希顧再三堅持要幫忙晾衣，夏宇豪執拗不過也只得由着他去。

「說起來，最近沒有人欺負你吧？」

「沒有啊，老師們都很照顧我。」于希顧把襯衣掛到陽台天花下的伸縮晾衣架上，不為意的答道。

「要是有哪個不長眼的欺負你，或是說你壞話的話，你——」

「宇豪……」于希顧嘆了一口氣。他表弟這個暴脾氣還真是十年如一日般沒變，這可不行啊，要是哪天踢到個鐵板還不被削掉一層皮？

「你轉學到志弘才沒多久，你那脾氣還是收斂一點比較好。三年級時發生的事難道你忘了？」

「給我多少次重新選擇的機會，我還是會選擇出手。」夏宇豪放下手中的衣服，一臉嚴肅道。

那是夏宇豪第一次打架，即便多年過去，他依然沒忘，依然無悔。

原來當年于希顧雙親因故身亡後，他身邊的同學們便特別注意言辭，老師們也勸導一眾學生要有同理心。然而正所謂一龍生九種，九種各別，有人有惻隱之心，自然也有愛說風涼話的人，更有甚者會因為于希顧孤兒的身份而屢次欺負人。而于希顧為免姑姑擔心，即使被欺到頭上也是忍氣吞聲，每當被問到學校的事時也是一問搖頭三不知，直至對方放棄詢問為止。

紙終究是包不住火，那天夏宇豪和王振文下課後如常來到于希顧就讀的小學，等人一到就一起回家。誰知兩人經過學校旁的一條窄巷時，卻見一名五年級生把于希顧的書包扔到溝裡，課本作業上滿佈鞋印也散了一地；又有一群五六年級生，把于希顧團團圍住，滿嘴皆是極難聽的誅心之語。風暴中心的于希顧則是咬緊着牙關，脖子上泛冒青筋，發抖的雙手緊捏成拳，大大的眼睛裡盛滿淚水但就是倔強的半滴不流。

那些高年級生見此，更肆意的叫嚷起來，鐵了心非要讓于希顧哭出來不可。而夏宇豪見眾人如此欺侮他表哥，心中的怒火騰的一聲猛燒起來，背包一摔，上前便一手把那落單的五年級生推開，又指着眾人罵道：

「你們又是甚麼東西！一群不知哪裡來的人渣敗類，只知道欺善怕惡，以大欺小，真不要臉！」

那幾個高年級生正欺得正歡，見突然殺出一個程咬金，心中自然不快。只見一人走上前，輕蔑的嘲諷道：

「小崽子，老子在教訓這個不長眼的，你還是少管閒事，滾回家吃奶去吧。」

說罷竟是一揚手，對着于希顧就是一記耳光。夏宇豪神色一冷，也不廢話，衝上來先是一頭撞倒一個；又趁着眾人未反應過來，對着出手的人就是一記飛掌，來而不往非禮也的把一個耳光完整歸還。

「孬種！還動起手來了！」那人做夢也沒想到會被一個乳臭未乾的小屁孩賞了一個大耳刮子，臉上無光之餘更是怒從心頭起，向四周嚇得怔怔痴望的爪牙嚷道：

「都站着幹嘛？！給我上！」

眾人一擁而上，夏宇豪把于希顧死死地護在身下，只空出一手還擊，任由那些人拳打腳踢，手撕頭撞，直至王振文帶着老師們趕到，把霸凌者們一併拿下。因為人證物證俱全，那群高年級生全被記大過兼需留校觀察，夏姨在得知事情始末後也把于希顧轉至夏宇豪的小學。當晚，夏宇豪看着即使在睡夢中依舊是眉頭緊鎖眼角帶淚的表哥，暗地裡發誓：

「從今以後，我要好好保護我的表哥。」

正在複習的于希顧聽得此話不覺一頓，轉頭看向早已躺到床上會周公的表弟，半晌方溫柔笑道：

「傻子，我真的很好，你不用太操心了。」

說罷又忍不住伸手擼了那柔軟的頭髮一下，誰知夏宇豪並未睡熟，這一擼下來，登時便醒了。

「現在幾點了？」夏宇豪伸手拿過床頭櫃上的鬧鐘一看。「都快一點了，你可快點睡吧，鐵人也經不起這般折騰呢。」

于希顧這才收起書本，在夏宇豪身邊躺下，一如小時候那般同息同止。

**待續……**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實我第一次見到于希顧的造型照時我就覺得他眉眼有點像夏宇豪，本想寫他們是失散多年的兄弟又顯得太扯，後來跟好基友談論H宇宙時就突然覺得若果夏宇豪就是于希顧的表弟莫名的帶感，便有了這個設定。
> 
> 各位看官閱畢請留言唄。^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設甚多，人物性格上跟正劇會有差別，不喜勿噴。
> 
> 部分章節內容靈感來自lofter上兩位大大：
> 
> @我的腦子還剩辣么一扣扣  
> @瑜兒會幸福

卻說于希顧因為沒好好吃飯，被前來找自己的表弟夏宇豪發現並抓了回家，兩人像小時候一樣吃飯做家務閒話當年。而翌日夏宇豪不顧于希顧反對，強行把一個色香味俱全又營養豐富的便當塞進書包，又再三叮囑他必須吃完，不然就向夏姨告狀，則不在話下。

目標達成的夏宇豪心情大好，整個人都是笑咪咪的，弄得志弘的全體師生（王家兄弟除外）都非常的驚恐，以為他又要準備來一劑猛的。然而，他的好心情只是維持僅僅兩節課，因為在第二節課間小休時，有三個人闖進來了。

「各位學弟學妹好！」

這把洪亮中帶點不正經的聲音怎麼這麼耳熟？

夏宇豪抬頭一看，只見三個人正站在講台中央。旁邊的兩個，一個戴着一副圓框眼鏡，長得標緻但有一種書呆子的氣質，身材則是不成比例的壯實；另一個則是一副腼腼腆腆，未語面先紅的小奶貓模樣，而中間的就是一個滿臉堆笑的寸頭。夏宇豪不看則已，一看則有如晴天霹靂。

這！這不是昨天午休時胸襲他的變態嗎？！

「高中是我們一生中最美好的時間，大家是否有滿腔青春，卻不知如何揮灑呢？不要緊！我們排球社和球隊都非常歡迎你們！有興趣的小可愛們可以去高三忠班找球隊的隊長，就是我：賀承恩報名！或者找我身旁的兩位帥哥：跟我同班的經理邱子軒，和高一禮班的江勁揚也可以！揮灑青春的汗水，我們約定你唷！」

說罷還堆起一個自以為帥氣但其實非常辣眼睛的笑容，然後視線一轉，跟夏宇豪驚怒交加的目光對上。

嗞！接通成功！

「唷！學弟！是你喲！真是踏破鐵鞋無覓處——」

**咣噹！**

眾人見夏宇豪鐵青着一張臉的猛站起來，連椅子都被掀翻，心中哀嘆道：「火山終於要爆發了……」

哪知夏宇豪完全無視賀承恩，只是一把奪門而出，步速雖然不急，但總有種落荒而逃的感覺，剩下眾人面面相覷，不知道夏宇豪又在搞哪一齣；賊心不死的賀承恩一邊吩咐邱子軒和江勁揚收集意欲加入球社球隊的學生資料，一方面追着夏宇豪而去。然而，素知賀承恩皮厚又愛死纏爛打的邱子軒根本不放心讓他單獨去找人，遂低聲吩咐江勁揚一句後也急忙追了出去。

果不其然，邱子軒剛趕到走廊盡頭的洗手間，就聽到賀承恩正非常賣力的遊說夏宇豪加入球隊，就像那些街上的那些推銷員一樣。

_「——我跟你說啊，排球真的是一個很棒的運動！能釋放壓力，而且對腎非常的好，就像我一樣啊。」_

腎好？你那後移的髮際線和愈來愈明顯的少年白可不是這樣說的啊。聽着好友愈說愈扯，邱子軒深吸一口氣。

_「對了，有沒有交女朋友？我可以介紹給你，你喜歡哪類型的告訴我嘛？」_

你這是把球隊當成婚姻介紹所了嗎？還有，你身邊除了小小外還有哪位異性朋友啊？邱子軒又深吸一口氣，捏着筆記本的手緊了緊。

「不要煩我！」

還好，在邱子軒要爆發前，賀承恩更多的混話都被夏宇豪咬牙切齒的一句堵住了。邱子軒一抬頭，正好對上出來的夏宇豪，只見對方皺着兩彎俊眉，扁着的小嘴微嘟着，像極了一條受了委屈的柯基般可愛。

等等，可愛？這是甚麼鬼？！

邱子軒連忙把那突然冒出來的奇怪思想扔到一邊，決定洗個冷水臉讓自己清醒一些，裡邊的賀承恩看着面無表情的走進來的發小，哭喪着一張臉。

「喂，他不理我。」

「我也不想理你。」邱子軒的語氣依舊是滿滿的嫌棄。

「⋯⋯」

都這麼喜歡打擊我嗎？！呀！不在沉默中死亡，就在沉默中爆發！

只見賀承恩上前把人環腰一抱，邱子軒一時不察，差點一頭撞到鏡子上。

門外，正抱着一疊報名表的江勁揚聽到洗手間裡傳來一聲叫嚷，還以為隊長被人毆打，擔心的跑進來，誰知卻見到隊長把經理壓在洗手台上使勁的搖，嘴裡還不斷的亂嚷着：「Flower！Flower！」，頓時無比後悔的退了出來，又把手中的報名表拍到自己臉上。有個如此奇葩的隊長，他們去年到底是如何打進八強的？！

江勁揚想仰天長嘯。

* * *

同樣想仰天長嘯的，還有夏宇豪。

本想着今晚不用打工而明天又是周六，便跟王家兄弟約好下課後去湳雅夜市吃頓好的，然後乘搭台鐵到蘇澳泡泡冷泉，去豆腐岬玩個水上活動散散心。哪知剛踏出課室就被守候在外的賀承恩一把抓住，死拖活拉的硬是被推到球館。

「怎麼樣？想清楚了嗎？要加入我們嗎？真的很好玩的啊！」賀承恩一直自說自話，完全沒發現夏宇豪愈來愈難看的臉色。

「對了，你們放學後在幹嘛？沒事可以過來這邊玩啊。」

媽的，既然躲不過，那唯有剛着上了。

「這東西有甚麼好玩的？」夏宇豪冷冷的回道，一揚手便要拍飛賀承恩手中的球，誰知賀承恩旁的邱子軒比他更快，一隻壯臂橫亙於夏宇豪和球之間，球館的氣氛突然緊張起來。

「我錯了，錯看你了。你沒有重視的人或東西，才會不知道甚麼叫珍惜，也沒有為任何事情努力過吧？」

聽畢邱子軒此話，王振文立即走上前，輕輕的拉着夏宇豪的袖子，王振武則在兩人身後緊盯着。

「珍惜一顆球，然後全場12個人像白癡一樣跑來跑去？」

毫不掩飾的挑畔，既讓球隊眾人心生不快，也點燃了隊裡一塊名喚陳家均的爆炭。

「媽的！你講甚麼屁話？！」只見他怒氣沖沖的走上前就要揍人，被其他隊員連忙拉住，唯恐兩人爆發大戰。

「不就是一顆球，有甚麼難打的？」夏宇豪乘人不覺，一把搶過賀承恩手裡的排球往空中一拋，然後隨手一揮，一抹黃藍相間的殘影便砰的一聲飛撞至另一邊的牆上，看得眾人雙眼發直。

「請你離開。」邱子軒冷冷的說道。「至少白癡懂得甚麼是規矩，而且不會只用打架解決問題。」

「規矩？呵。」拿起自己的書包的夏宇豪冷笑道。「在這個弱肉強食的世界裡，規矩只是個晃子，只有弱者才把它當是金科玉律救命符。」

夏宇豪摔門而去，王氏兄弟則緊隨其後。夏宇豪一走，排球場裡的一切也就回復正常了。

「好了，大家繼續練球。」邱子軒眯起眼睛盯着夏宇豪的背影命令道。

「是，學長。」

危機已過，一切又回復正常，賀承恩一臉興奮的走上前，整個人掛到邱子軒身上道。

「可以開始寫夏宇豪的資料了，他真的很不錯你知道嗎？」

球隊的另一位經理何小小在一旁靜靜的看着兩人的互動，幾個名為腦洞的漩渦風暴又形成了。今次是甚麼背景好呢？上次的小本子是甜向，那今次不如就來多點肉吧。

「剛剛球飛那麼高耶！」賀承恩還是興奮的說着，不知道自己又闖下了大禍。

野馬的潛力有多大，邱子軒自然知道，可是要馴服可不容易啊，而且⋯⋯他臨離開前所說的話，也很有意思。這個夏宇豪……似乎不是學生檔案上說的那麼簡單……

「就是有點難搞。不過沒關係，交給我。」

賀承恩拍了拍胸口，然後，他收到邱子軒和何小小的白眼。

靠賀承恩拉夏宇豪進隊？豬都會爬樹飛天了。

* * *

另一邊廂，王振文正追着發小。

「嘿！幹嘛走啊？」

「不要煩我！」正氣在頭上的夏宇豪揮開了對方想拉住他的手。

「就這樣放過他們？」

「沒心情！」夏宇豪來到校園的一處空走廊，用力踢了一下牆壁洩憤。

「那，我可以幫你烙人啊，尤其是那個眼鏡仔。」王振文自告奮勇。

「剛轉學，不要惹事。」緊隨在後的王振武皺眉勸道。

「不要你管！」王振武一加入，王振文立即別扭起來，轉頭又繼續追問夏宇豪。「真的就這樣算了？這樣很不像你啊。」

「你再吵就給我轉回北江去！真搞不懂你，被退學轉到這邊的是我，你們倆跟過來幹嘛？」夏宇豪沒好氣道。

「怕你一個人孤單嘛。你被退學還不是為了保護我，我總不能留你一個人在這吧？」

「保護？發生甚麼事來了？」王振武敏銳的捕捉到重點，夏宇豪打架是保護一個被不良少年騷擾的女生，這他知道。然而，他完全沒想到他的弟弟居然也被牽涉在內。

夏宇豪一臉同情的看着王振文，這是你自己爆的啊，兄弟。

「沒事！」王振文不敢看向他哥的雙眼，強行的把話題轉回去。「我哥呢，他就是自己要跟過來，不關我的事。」

夏宇豪翻了個白眼，不關他的事？咋那麼不信涅！

「欸！你真的就這樣放過他們？」王振文見夏宇豪又要走，不死心的追問着。「要不你去找安哥和——」

這下可把夏宇豪和王振武同時嚇着了。

「你要死！」夏宇豪忙壓下聲浪喝道。「剛剛才說不要惹事！你倒好，開口就是兩尊大佛，也不怕被人聽見！」

「可是——」為免弟弟又語出驚人，王振武衝上前一手按着弟弟的嘴。

「你要是有話想說，不如就跟我好好說一下剛才的保護是怎麼回事。不然，明天我和夏宇豪去泡冷泉時，你就給我留在房間，罰抄唐詩三百首十遍。」

不要啊！

被禁止發聲的王振文欲哭無淚。

「這事就別再提了。」看着又要鬧成一團的兄弟，夏宇豪嘆了一口氣，又抬手看錶，被賀承恩這麼一弄，夜市是去不成了，晚餐還是到達蘇澳後再簡單吃點吧。「走吧，不然就要錯過火車了。」

* * *

有了那次絕不友善的初體驗，夏宇豪還以為賀承恩會放棄。正打算好好上一課，誰知……

「嘿！」

夏宇豪渾身僵硬的低下頭來，只見那個背後靈般的排球隊隊長正一臉淫笑的橫躺在地上。想用課本擋着那張討人厭的臉嘛，腰卻被戳了一下。

軟軟的小蠻腰啊，真好戳。

賀承恩一臉傻笑，忍不住又戳了幾下，方開始了他的灌雞湯任務。

「學弟啊，青春只有一次耶，就是要盡情地揮灑汗水啊。聽我說，加入排球隊是你最好的選擇。我不會讓你後悔選擇我的，怎麼樣？」

對此，夏宇豪的回答是一個塞到他口中的紙球，以及一本按到他臉上的物理課本。

下了課，夏宇豪三人還在收拾書包，就聽到同班和鄰班的同學都在討論排球隊的遴選，除了已報名的，還有不少吃瓜群眾都往操場方向走。夏宇豪心想：

這排球隊到底是何方神聖？弄得所有人趨之若䳱。

「不說不知，原來志弘的排球隊是個神話。」王振文走到夏宇豪身邊科普。

「以前的教練因為身兼多職，所以對球隊一直是採取放牛式的訓練，結果比賽成績每況愈下，幾乎是年年墊底。八年前，校董會下了命令，若下一年的HVL球隊依舊是打不進十六強，就不會再撥經費，球隊也要解散。可巧舊教練因為家中有事離職，接替的新教練面對的壓力之大可想而之。」

說着三人已來到操場，只見圍觀的人站了大半個操場。把他們都摒除掉的話，真正在操場上活動的大可分成兩批：一批是正式的隊員，正在邱子軒的監督下專心訓練；另一批則是正在遴選的，正由賀承恩仔細的審視着。夏宇豪等站在跑道的終端，靜靜地看着一切，王振文則繼續他的科普大業。

「當時很多人都判了球隊死刑，但新教練明言，只需一年，她即可讓這盤散沙改頭換面。她甫一上任就是一頓大整改，不論是訓練時長、強度、頻率以至是紀律都推倒重來。剛開始她是受了不少反對和批評，球員暗地裡也叫她做魔頭，但結果是有目共睹：志弘一舉打進了四強。雖是三甲不入，可仍是當年最大的黑馬，跌破了全部人的眼鏡，也狠狠的打了當初輕視他們的人的臉。球隊渡過了危機，教練也沒有鬆懈下來，反而鞭策得更強。她的球員也沒浪費她的苦心，翌年，志弘首次奪冠，然後便蟬聯四屆至前年。」

「前年？前年之後發生甚麼事了？」夏宇豪好奇問題。

「就知道你會問這個。」王振文笑道。

「去年的排球聯賽，志弘還是奪冠的大熱門，領軍的就是那個賀承恩和眼鏡仔，他們勢如破竹的殺進了八強。當時幾有所有人都覺得他們能連續蟬聯四屆聯賽冠軍，可惜那個眼鏡仔突然受了傷，便飲恨止步了。」

夏宇豪劍眉一挑，顯然不是太相信發小的話。

那個眼鏡仔，會有那麼強？

「這是真的。」今次出聲的是王振武。「他曾連續兩屆的聯賽最佳主攻手。我在安南時的教練就一直把他當成榜樣，不少隊友也把他當成偶像。他受傷後，大家都覺得可惜，畢竟他是如此的喜歡排球。」

王振武一臉感慨懷緬，王振文和夏宇豪看在眼裡，心裡暗嘆，若非當年的事故，王振武應該也是跟隨其他隊員一起訓練為校爭光吧。

真有那麼強喔。

看着正記錄的邱子軒，夏宇豪心中暗道，腦海中響起當日對方說過的話：

「你沒有重視的人或東西，才會不知道甚麼叫珍惜，也沒有為任何事情努力過吧？」

重視的人或東西？不懂珍惜？子非魚，如何知我心呵？

夏宇豪一心想事，完全沒發覺他們的身影被邱子軒發現了，直至對方走到面前，被王振文拉了拉方驚醒過來，看着不遠處帶幾分帥氣的高大身影，夏宇豪俊臉一紅，冷哼一聲，彆扭的轉身走了。

* * *

後來他們聽說，當天有好幾個打球超棒的高一高二生被選上了，夏宇豪便漸漸把這事遺忘掉。過了一個星期……

「欸！等會食甚麼？豪客涮涮鍋如何？」夏宇豪一手搭着王振文肩膀笑問。

「我沒所謂啊。」王振文隨口回道，見窗外天色陰陰沉沉欲下雨，便悄聲問道：

「天氣報告說這幾天可能會下雨，你傷疤還好嗎？」

「啊？挺好啊，我——」

「學弟！」

話未說完，就聽一把洪亮的聲音在耳邊猛地響起，那賀承恩原來早就守在教室門外，見三人出了門，便一頭竄出來，幾乎撞進夏宇豪懷裡。

「你只要加入排球隊，我就送你一個月的午餐券啊。」

說罷還真拿出一疊午餐劵在夏宇豪面前揮舞，紙角還幾乎戳到他的眼睛裡。夏宇豪只覺得腦中有根弦咔嘣一聲斷了。還想賄賂？！真是佛也有火！

「媽的！不要煩我聽不懂是不是啊？！」抓狂的夏宇豪吼道，手一撥把賀承恩手中的午餐券盡數揮落到地上。

「夏宇豪！」

王振文和王振武無力撫額，準備救場。

連教導主任也招來了，這個賀承恩可真是夏宇豪的活祖宗。

「我就知道你是個麻煩！」曾正帆扯起領帶劈頭就罵。「走！跟我去教務處，叫你媽來！」

「欸！欸！欸！主任，你誤會了。我們就是在玩而已啊。」賀承恩見曾正帆就要把人拉走，連忙上前一臉陪笑道。

「你不要包庇他！」教導主任顯然不信，依舊冷着一張臉喝道。「縱容暴力只會讓霸凌更嚴重。」

「主任，我們真的只是在玩。」這回出聲的卻是邱子軒，王振文和王振武雖然維持着平靜的表情，心中卻是萬分驚訝。誰會想到邱子軒，這個最不可能違反校規的模範生，會公然在老師面前撒謊呢？

見到邱子軒也為夏宇豪辯護，曾正帆倒也沒再行動，賀承恩趕緊繼續編。

「對啊，我們就是在玩。不過，我一時沒留意距離，差點把紙條戳到他眼睛，他才本能地把我手揮開，真不關他事啊。」

曾正帆嚴厲的眼光在五人間徘徊，一番細慮後方鬆開夏宇豪的領帶。

「既然如此，這次便算了，下次給我注意點！繫好領帶！你們也是！衣衫不整的成何體統？！」

眾人點頭應着，曾正帆才放過他們。

「他是多在乎領帶啊？」賀承恩看着曾正帆遠去的背影，心有餘悸的說着，又一臉同情的看着幾乎出事的夏宇豪。

「欸，你也真衰耶，被他盯上。不過沒辦法，你是因為打架所以轉過來，他可是最痛恨校園暴力了。」

「滾啦！」夏宇豪心裡雖然不快，可對方終究是出面替他解了圍，也不好發作，只好冷着一張臉的把人推開。

「軒！他好難追喔！」再次失敗的賀承恩搭着邱子軒的肩膀訴苦。

你這種方法能成功追到的話，太陽也要改由西邊升起了。

然而，面對多次失敗的發小，邱子軒終究是不忍心再吐槽打擊他。

「你啊……」邱子軒揉了揉眉頭。「在追之前，應該先做一件事。」

* * *

邱子軒最後到底跟隊長說了甚麼，夏宇豪並不知道，也不想理會。可是他卻從賀承恩身上體會了一句名言：

**人無恥則無敵！**

「對不起嘛。」

正在抄教學重點的夏宇豪筆鋒一歪，倒吸一口氣。

忍！不能發怒，忍！

「我不是故意要說你的黑歷史的。」這哀怨委屈的語氣是要怎樣？！夏宇豪心中一陣惡寒。

忍！忍！忍！忍下去！無論如何都必須忍！

「I’m sorry，原諒我嘛……」

賀承恩靠得太近，結果那厚唇擦到夏宇豪敏感的耳朵。夏宇豪全身一個激靈，然後勃然大怒的站了起來。

「滾回你的教室！」夏宇豪扯着對方的領子怒吼道。「我絕對不會去排球隊！絕對不會！」

「你們幾個幹甚麼？！」班主任兼物理教師何中中猛然轉過身來喝道。

「都給我坐下！」何中中舉着她專屬的小手板命令，三人方慢慢坐下，剩下一個寸頭格外醒目的跪在地上傻笑。

「是來上甚麼課啊？」何中中從講台走下，直到賀承恩面前，居高位下的看着他。

「賀承恩，你三番兩次在我課堂上搗亂，這麼想被我揍是不是？」

面對女王陛下的質問，賀承恩一臉諂媚笑道。

「怎麼會？我那麼喜歡上中中老師的課，我只是想找機會回來複習啊。」

「唔，最好是。」何中中點點頭，然後神色一轉道。

「我警告你，不准再來騷擾我的學生。」

賀承恩連忙點頭，女王方秋波一轉，走到夏宇豪的課桌前道。

「夏宇豪，既然你說你絕對不會加入排球隊，那……就加入吧。」

賀承恩瞬間噴笑，夏宇豪完全不敢相信他的耳朵。

「憑甚麼要我加入？！」崩潰的夏宇豪垂死掙扎，卻聽何中中淡淡放出一個大招。

「教練的命令是絕對的，導師也是。」

夏宇豪的眼睛瞬間瞪得滾圓。

甚麼？！這名看似文質彬彬的矮女人居然是排球隊的教練？！那個魔頭？！王振文！你怎麼不早點跟我說啊？！

看着風中凌亂的夏宇豪，何中中嘴角微微上揚，心想真像一條欠調教的博美，看來今個學年一定很好玩。不過在這之前，還有一個大招要放。

「還是，你想要物理不及格？」

這……這……這是……

「你威脅我？！」

何中中勾起一抹溫暖可人的笑容，溫柔道。

「歡迎來到大人的世界！」

於是，搞了一個月都搞不好的任務，就這就被何中中三言兩語的擺平了。賀承恩先給何中中點了兩個讚，誠心的送上一句：

「教練好棒棒！」

臨開溜前，賀承恩還死豬不怕開水燙的拍了拍石化的夏宇豪的肩膀說：

「我未來的王牌啊，明天放學後在球館見囉。」

你看，這就是生活，狗血得多麼美妙，是不是？

**待續……**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 話說，我似乎把我們的邱學長寫得有點毒舌。XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 賀承恩金句：
> 
> 夏宇豪不是信奉實力為尊嗎？只要你（邱子軒）能用實打實的技巧把他攻了，他自然會乖乖的留下來練習了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設甚多，人物性格上跟正劇會有差別，不喜勿噴。
> 
> 部分章節內容靈感來自lofter上兩位大大：
> 
> @我的腦子還剩辣么一扣扣  
> @瑜兒會幸福

在賀承恩的思想中，夏宇豪既然正式加入了排球隊，在何中中魔鬼式的訓練下不出數月，球隊就能回復當年的顛峰狀態，到十二月初HVL開鑼，志弘便有望奪回排球聯賽的冠軍。然而理想歸理想，現實卻是另一回事。

「各位親愛的隊員們，請用熱烈的掌聲歡迎我們的新伙伴：夏宇豪！」

正在指導球員動作的邱子軒和正在記錄的何小小猛地轉過頭來，滿臉不可置信，這……還真成功了？！

看着兩人的驚訝的反應，賀承恩嘴邊笑意更甚，驕傲的摟着正臭着一張臉的夏宇豪笑道：

「沒有人可以抵擋小排的魅力！子軒，你帶宇豪去社辦換運動服去。」

邱子軒的目光在兩人之間徘徊，覺得事情遠沒賀承恩所說那麼簡單，先吩咐好各隊員繼續練習，才把那個傻大個拉到一旁質問。

「你給我說清楚，到底是怎麼回事？！」邱子軒低聲問道。「昨天午休時他還是拒絕的，怎麼才一天就一百八十度轉變了？」

「我說了，小排的魅力，無人能擋。」賀承恩嬉皮笑臉的回道，結果被邱子軒用筆記本扇了一下。

「認真點！」邱子軒有點咬牙切齒。

「好吧好吧。是女魔頭出面要求他加入的，不然就當掉他的物理成績。」

一旁的何小小聽罷不禁失笑，這的確是她姐會幹出來的事；邱子軒則揉了揉眉頭，這下可麻煩了。

「唉唷，不要老皺着臉了。」賀承恩又摟着他的發小保証道。「現在夏宇豪已經加入了，最大的難題也過了。接下來只要被中中操幾下，包管把他治得服服貼貼。」

「哪有這麼容易？」邱子軒感到一陣頭痛。「你這樣強逼人加入，人家心不甘情不願的，哪會安安份份的聽從命令？還可能會跟其他隊員起衝突呢！」

就像是為了印證邱子軒的憂慮，球場上立即傳來一陣叫囂。

* * *

「我警告你啊！你別以為你入了隊就以為很了不起耶！」率先發難的是陳家均，見夏宇豪撇了下嘴，心中怒意更甚。

「跩甚麼？連球都不會發的傢伙跩甚麼跩啊？！」

王振文秀眉一蹙，就要上前為兄弟出頭，卻被夏宇豪和王振武同時制止了。只見夏宇豪把陳家均上下審視一番，方冷哼一聲道。

「我跩不跩，關你這個短腿屁事啊？想打架就直說，不過，你會嗎？」

果不其然，陳家均爆炸得更厲害了。

「誰不會打架啊？！」

「那就來啊，真想打是不是？！」王振文掙開王振武的手叫道。

「家均！不准動手！給我退後！」眼見情況瀕臨失控，何小小連忙上前制止。

「想留在球隊，便不要打架。」邱子軒也上前冷道，陳家均方黑着一張臉退回去。

「欸，等一下。你該不會是知道我們打架會被禁賽，所以才這麼說的吧？」賀承恩皺眉道。

「是又如何？」夏宇豪斜睨道。

「哇賽！你也太陰險了吧？」賀承恩一臉難以置信的摸了摸他那腦袋瓜。「我們不是心地純淨善良的高中生嗎？」

「呵，陰險？」夏宇豪正要說話，身旁的王振文先冷笑道。「古語有云：『恨小非君子，無毒不丈夫』，一味的溫柔良善，只會落得任人欺凌的下場，尤其是面對一群欺善怕惡的懦夫。」

夏宇豪舉手止住還要說下去的發小，冷冷說道。

「說我陰險之前，不妨想想你們吧。聯手用成績逼人入隊，這難道很光明正大？既是如此，我人就在這裡，但就是不訓練，於情於理也不過分吧？」

說罷還一臉不屑的掃視着眾人。事已至此，邱子軒也不好強留人，便說道。

「強逼沒有用，我去跟教練說。」

然而賀承恩好不容易才把人拉進隊，見又要生變如何肯依，連忙上前提出折衷方案。

「等等！等等！不然這樣吧。你挑一個人發球，三球裡你只要接中一球，就一球！你就不用練習，如何？」

「好！來啊。」夏宇豪滿臉輕視。

「我來！」陳家均第一時間跳出來，他早就想滅滅夏宇豪的氣焰，現在有此機會，何樂而不為？

陳家均心裡那些小九九，夏宇豪又豈會不知？想讓我選你？我偏不。

只見夏宇豪一雙圓眼掃過球隊眾人，最後聚焦在一個人身上。

「就你吧。」

正因為賀承恩的話而反了個白眼的邱子軒突然感到所有人的視線都集中在自己身上，劍眉一挑，這小崽子，怕是不知道自己在說甚麼吧？

「他？」賀承恩也是一臉驚訝。「他可是我們球隊的經理耶。」

「我知道。我就是要接他的球。」夏宇豪嘴角一挑。「他之前可不是經理吧？對不對？」

哦？還調查過我嗎？

「還是說……你不敢？球隊？也不就這樣。」

邱子軒俊眉一蹙，揚手制止了又要衝上前叫罵的陳家均，微笑問道。

「要是你輸了呢？」

「隨便你。」

邱子軒點點頭，表示應下了對方的挑戰，王振武拉着弟弟退到界線外，皺着眉頭看着站在球場中間的好友。邱子軒當年的風華，他是曾見過的，這場對戰，夏宇豪必輸無疑。

發第一球時，邱子軒只是輕輕的隨手發了個基本發球，沒有甚麼特別技巧，畢竟面對的是個菜鳥；到第二球時，本欲重施故技的他對上了夏宇豪的如火般灼熱的眼神，邱子軒心思一動，又是一記發球，今次比較刁鑽，然而出乎他意料之外，只見夏宇豪俯身一撲，球堪堪擦手而過。圍觀的人都震驚了，包括打過排球的王振武。

「居然有人可以這麼快適應子軒學長的球……」小奶貓江勁揚拉着身邊一米九，染着一頭褐金色頭髮的李俊喆悄聲道。

「你的眼光還真厲害，這小子還真有點天賦。」何小小也悄聲跟賀承恩道。

「這是當然，也不想想我是誰。我看上的人，當然是——」

賀承恩正得意說着，轉頭卻發現邱子軒不知甚麼時候摘了眼鏡，人也走到發球區的邊緣，不禁神色大變，連忙喝道：

「子軒！不要！」

然而，唯時已晚，只見邱子軒把球往空中一拋，然後在幾步助跑後如飛躍龍門的金鯉般跳起，鐵拳一揮，排球便如彗星般飛過去，夏宇豪一個側撲，卻也只能眼睜睜看着排球落在死角。

打賭贏了，可是賀承恩卻高興不起來，他急忙跑過來扶着只用右腳支撐着身子的發小，滿臉擔憂。而王振文扶起夏宇豪時發現他左臂被擦掉了一層油皮，忙把人拉到洗手間處理傷口，剩下排球隊眾人面面相覷，不知如何是好。

* * *

「欸，所以你真的要進嗎？」王振文看着正把傷口放到水龍頭下清洗的發小，擔心問道。

「不然怎麼辦？那個何中中用成績壓我，我能不去？」夏宇豪接過王振武遞過來的紙巾吸乾傷口四周的水分，沒好氣道。

王振文又從書包裡拿出紗布和消毒藥水，輕按住夏宇豪手臂上的傷口，直至傷口不再滲血才用消毒藥水清理，再用紗布裹好。

「可這事到底是他們理虧在先欸。完全無視你的意願強逼你入隊，還用成績威脅，要是鬧出去的話可是犯法的。」步出洗手間的三人在黃昏的校園並肩走着，王振文依舊一臉不忿。

「算吧，鬧大了也對我們沒甚麼益處。」夏宇豪嘆了一口氣。

「可你工作那裡……」

夏宇豪正為此事頭痛，突然傳來一聲呼喚。

「夏宇豪！」

三人同時轉過頭，只見一名理着及肩褐髮，肌膚微豐，明眸秋水，唇紅齒白，身穿北江高中校服的少女正站在校門前揮手笑道。

「你還記得我嗎？」

這名少女，姓邱名倩如，正是數月前被不良少年騷擾，最後為夏宇豪所救的人。只是當時天色昏暗，夏宇豪又一心放在那群不良身上，便沒為意當初護在身後的少女是甚麼模樣，自然也沒去問對方的貴姓芳名。

* * *

藝風巷咖啡廳裡，邱倩如和夏宇豪三人吃着晚飯，又說着北江的事。

「那些人沒欺負你吧？」王振文咬了一口漢堡問道。

「這倒沒有，他們還是很怕夏宇豪。」邱倩如嚼着一根薯條，又望向正翹着二郎腿的夏宇豪。「就算你轉學了也一樣。」

「哼！算他們識相。」王振文聞言冷笑。「那幾個八嘎囧恃着自己背後有點關係，就四處作威作福，還以為真沒有人能辦了他們。現在好了，總算知道誰不能惹了。」

邱倩如朱唇微揚，又看向一臉苦悶樣的夏宇豪。

「欸，你不用跟我客氣喔。你會被退學都是因為保護我，我請你吃一年飯，也不為過啊。」邱倩如以為對方還在為剛才她搶先付了飯錢而懊惱，便出言安慰道。

「等等，我想我有必要澄清一下：救你的事是他說的。」夏宇豪指向身邊的王振文。

「你若想謝，就謝謝他吧。我一個不良，只是想打架而已。」

邱倩如凝視着三人，良久方搖頭微笑道。

「人是你打跑的，跟你道謝也是應該的。而你說你只是個不良，我不同意。」

三人聽罷都是眉頭一挑，夏宇豪正欲反駁，便聽邱倩如繼續道。

「你大可舉出你那種種『戰績』來反駁我，但我相信眼見為實，更相信我父母教導出來的眼光。你的不良，都是裝的。」

被一個女生這樣一說，夏宇豪的臉不覺紅了，連忙啜了一口咖啡。

「隨便啦，先走囉。」

「欸！讓人家先把話說完嘛。」一旁吃瓜吃得正香的王振文見夏宇豪想走，連忙拉着人笑道。

「我想，我們當個朋友，可以嗎？」

夏宇豪、王振文和王振武三人聞言皆面面相覷。

「我的朋友不多。」邱倩如補充道。

「等等等等！正妹怎麼會沒朋友啊？」王振文一臉奇道。

「也不是沒有，就是不多而已。」

「這怎麼可能？難不成是你有甚麼問題？八卦？毒舌？愛搶人男友？」王振文瞇起眼開始胡謅，每說一句，坐在對面的女生臉色就愈黑。

「哎！白癡！你可少說一點吧！哪有這樣說人家的？」見發小愈說愈過分，夏宇豪連忙拍了一下王振文的胳膊，又向邱倩如道。

「你別放在心上，他腦袋長得跟別人不太一樣。」

「哦？你怎麼會知道我腦袋長得跟別人不一樣？又皮癢了是不是？」王振文一手摟上夏宇豪的脖子，皮笑肉不笑的道。「你他——」

本在暗笑的王振武聽到弟弟就要說髒話，俊眉一皺，伸手掩着對方的嘴。

「不要說髒話。」

「哎！你⋯⋯你不要管！」

夏宇豪趁機從發小的魔爪中掙脫，正想說話，手機的鬧鈴響了。

「啊，我還有事要做，先走了，拜。」

夏宇豪瞄了瞄來電顯示，背起書包就走，王家兄弟看了看對方也走了。

「欸！我還未說完欸！」

看着離去的三人，邱倩如正欲追上，誰知她的手機也響了。看到來電顯示，邱倩如朱唇一撇，玉眸一反，方接通道。

「喂，哥，怎麼了？⋯⋯唉唷，哥，現在才幾點啊？我已經不是小孩子了⋯⋯好啦，好啦，我很快便回家了。就這樣吧，拜。等等，你也留意點，別讓腳又抽筋了。」

掛斷後還不忘抱怨一句：

「臭子軒⋯⋯」

* * *

與此同時，跟妹妹通完電話的邱子軒正坐在社辦裡，左腿伸直平放在椅子上，膝蓋下還有個西瓜軟墊。

「又去當直升機哥哥了？」賀承恩拿着一個熱包坐在他身邊問。

「甚麼直升機哥哥？才沒有。」

「啊哈。」賀承恩橫眉一挑，把手中的熱包直接放到邱子軒膝蓋上，邱子軒倒吸一口氣。

「嘶！連毛巾也不包一下！你想燙死我嗎？」

「懲罰你的，還真給我跳起來啊。」賀承恩的聲音還是有點冷。

「抱歉，我就是⋯⋯」邱子軒知道自己令好友擔心了。「見到他那眼神，就不自覺認真了。」

說罷，他又想起夏宇豪那的眼神，有如烈火般熾熱，燒得他移不開視線。不得不承認，夏宇豪是個很有天賦的人。然而⋯⋯

「你確定還要拉他入隊嗎？才第一天就這樣，長久下去會破壞球隊氣氛耶。」

「但我們真的太缺主攻手了，他的潛力有多大你也知道的。」賀承恩也嘆了一口氣，拿過毛巾把熱包裹好，方重新放到邱子軒膝蓋上。

「話是這樣說，但態度差的話根本不能用嘛。而且你別忘了，夏宇豪能力再怎麼強，他終究是個空降人物，先別說那幫正式隊員會否不滿，那些經過遴選的准隊員，你又要如何擺平呢？」

賀承恩想了一會方說道。

「要是他們知道夏宇豪是中中拉進隊的話，應該還好應付。夏宇豪的話，便交由你降服了。」

「降服？你以為這是西遊記佛祖降服孫猴子嗎？我又如何降服他啊？」邱子軒沒好氣的反了個白眼。

「用技巧啊。」賀承恩一臉正經道。「他不是信奉實力為尊嗎？只要你能用實打實的技巧把他攻了，他自然會乖乖的留下來練習了。」

這話怎麼聽上去有點怪怪的？

「說得容易，只是我們有張良計，難道夏宇豪就沒有過牆梯了嗎？」

夏宇豪還真有他的過牆梯，他雖沒反悔不去訓練，但經常動不動就告假或無故缺席，就算出席訓練時也不怎用心。比如現在⋯⋯

「子軒，我剛剛去教室看過了。夏宇豪又不在，打了很多遍電話又不接。」何小小皺着兩彎新月眉跟邱子軒報道。

邱子軒眉頭一蹙，這已是一個月裡第七次了，再這樣下去可不行啊。

「我去找他吧，這邊交給你。」

在校園裡轉了幾個圈，還是不見那個跳騰的身影，邱子軒眉頭皺得更厲害，拿出手機撥通了對方的號碼，理所當然的接到留言信箱裡去。這個夏宇豪，到底去哪了？

* * *

原來夏宇豪下課後翹掉訓練，早早便到X-Club上班去。說到X-Club，自然不能不提到它的所在地：六條通。這六條通在以前是個三不管地帶，幫派、黃、賭、毒、詐騙、勒索，凡是能想到的黑色經濟，都能在這條小街裡找到。時過境遷，曾經是普羅百姓都避之則吉的地方，如今卻是一片燈紅酒綠，歌舞昇平的景象。一般百姓都把這種轉變歸功於新上任的市長雷厲風行的打黑掃毒掃黃，只有一小撮人知道，真正出手的卻是另有其人。畢竟能在六條通立足的又豈會是等閒之輩？真狠起來，連警察也要避讓三分。區區一個小市長，他們還真不放在眼裡。

話雖如此，依然會有幾個不長眼的敢在太歲頭上動土，就像現在，夏宇豪出門扔垃圾時就見幾個人蹲在後門附近，每人嘴裡都叼着一枝注射器，正用消毒濕巾擦拭自己的手臂，便立即上前阻止。

「在幹嘛？！請你們立即離開！」

那些人自是不理，其中一個辮子男還以為對方好欺，便道。

「大人在做事，你一個小孩還是別管那麼多，不然老子要你好看。」

夏宇豪嘴角一挑，下一秒辮子男只覺眼前一晃，手中的注射器便被掃到下水道裡。

「我偏要管。」夏宇豪滿臉寒霜。「還老子？你老子還該叫我一聲爺爺呢！你算老幾啊？」

「媽的！那是老子剛從柬埔寨買回來的新貨！」辮子男見千金買來的新藥被毀，咬牙切齒的撲上來。大戰隨即爆發，雙方你一拳我一腳的有如燕青打擂台，叫囂叫罵之聲響徹不絕。

「夏宇豪！」

正是戰火如荼之時，巷口忽然傳來一聲驚叫，夏宇豪一個分心，被辮子男逮着機會，一拳打在臉頰上，打得他一下撞上附近的水塔。辮子男的同夥還要加上一腳，一個高大的身影忽地衝上前，舉起手中的背包一把人掄倒在地，抬眼一看卻是不該出現在這裡的邱子軒。

「你怎麼會在這裡？！快走！」夏宇豪忍着滿眼金星的不適就要把人推走，結果人沒推着，手腕卻被抓住，被對方不知哪來的力氣扯着往外跑。

才沒跑幾步，另一個同夥從側邊切進，小山般的身子蠻牛般把兩人撞開。辮子男趁機把夏宇豪按在牆上一頓痛毆，臉也擦傷了，邱子軒被兩個同夥纏住，也吃了幾下，好不容易脫身來到夏宇豪身前，卻被辮子男一腳踹在左膝上。一股劇痛伴隨着肌肉抽搐炸裂開來，痛得邱子軒驚呼一聲彎下身子。眼角瞄到那幾人的拳頭就要砸下來，夏宇豪立馬把人護在身下，情勢頓變成單方的圍毆。正打得興起，忽聽「颼」的一聲，一把鋒利的鷹爪刀擦着辮子男的腦袋飛過，輕而易舉的插進後方的磚牆上。

「我道是甚麼東西在撒野，原來是幾隻蟑螂。」只見X-Club的後門不知何時站了一個人，正抱着雙臂，居高臨下的注視着都止住動作的眾人。

「風哥⋯⋯」夏宇豪低聲叫道。

「臭小子，就會給我找麻煩。真不讓人省心。」風哥 **（注1）** 嘴裡罵着，凌厲的眼神卻柔和下來。「快帶着你槌仔進去，不然等會先捶你一捶。」

「甚麼槌仔 **（注2）** ？！他不——」夏宇豪臉上一紅，正要反駁卻見風哥冷眼一瞟，登時閉上嘴，輕輕的扶着還在抽痛的邱子軒一拐一拐的進門去。辮子男和他的同夥見此自然不幹，只是剛叫了幾句，就見風哥又亮出一把鷹爪刀。悻悻的向地上吐了口唾沫，就轉身欲走。哪知前方的巷口突然出現一批人，而後方也被另一批人給堵了。

「這麼急着走幹甚麼啊？剛才的比試還沒完成呢。」只見風哥慢慢走下樓梯，慵懶的聲線帶上一絲笑意，卻莫名讓辮子男一伙心驚膽顫起來。

X-Club的員工休息室裡，邱子軒正坐在一張價值不菲的真皮沙發上，輕輕揉着還在鈍痛的膝蓋。

「給，敷上。」臉上貼了幾塊創可貼的夏宇豪遞過一條泡過涼水的毛巾道。「不會打架湊甚麼熱鬧？現在好了，受傷了。」

「經理保護隊友，不是很正常的事嗎？難道就一直站着看你被揍？」邱子軒不以為然的回道，卻教夏宇豪手中一頓，心中閃過一抹酸酸癢癢的異感，連忙轉過身去，把另一條乾淨的毛巾放進一盤熱水裡泡着。

「我學過自衛術，那幾個孫子我還沒放在眼裡。說起來，你一個乖乖牌學生為甚麼會在這？」

邱子軒拉高褲腳，把摺好的毛巾放到膝蓋上。

「王振文帶我來的。你翹掉訓練，又找不到人，我便去問他了。」

這個王振文，明天見到他，看我不打死他！算吧，真要這樣做，只怕會先被王振武揍死呢。夏宇豪嘴一撇，忽又聽邱子軒問起。

「你家人知道你在這裡打工嗎？」

夏宇豪心中一跳，背影一僵，聲線也驟然冷下。

「關你屁事啊？管我之前，先管好你自己吧。」

邱子軒俊眉一挑，這又是在裝甚麼兇呢？難不成是怕我會把他在夜店打工的消息洩露出去？

「你放心，打工的事我不會說出去的。」邱子軒依然是溫和的回答，聽不出喜怒。夏宇豪也似乎意識到自己有些反應過度，又見對方還在不停用手揉按着腿，便料那個辮子男的一腳實在不輕，遂放軟聲線問道。

「腳還好吧？」

「還好。」邱子軒把毛巾反轉一下，露出了下方微腫的膝蓋，以及縱跨整個關節的大疤痕，夏宇豪見着，眉頭一皺，伸手把欲站起來的邱子軒按回沙發上。

「逞甚麼強？給我坐好！等會我送你回家吧。」

嘴上說着狠話，但手上的動作卻挺溫柔。只見夏宇豪先把一旁的軟墊輕輕的塞到膝窩下，使其微曲成自然的角度，又把毛巾從水盆裡撈出擰乾，放到手腕上測試溫度。

「會不會太燙？」毛巾放上膝蓋時還不忘問上一句。邱子軒搖搖頭，心裡卻是訝異於對方的細心和溫柔，跟學校裡那個凶神惡煞的夏宇豪截然不同，忍不住問道。

「你人其實不壞，幹嘛要裝不良？」

「裝你媽！我本來就是個不良，是個壞人。」夏宇豪一聽，頓時像隻炸毛的小豹子一樣齜牙咧嘴的瞪着對方，邱子軒聞言卻不禁失笑。

「你這樣說，就更加證明你的不良都是裝出來的。有壞人說自己壞的嗎？」

夏宇豪正要反駁，卻暗覺邱子軒的話非常耳熟，就像在哪裡聽過一般；又聽有一陣笑聲，回頭卻見一個穿得花花綠綠的高個子倚在門邊，也不知站了多久，正滿臉八卦的看着兩人。

「你笑甚麼？」夏宇豪臉上一燙，猛地站起身。那人卻毫不在意對方的態度，滿是笑意的慢步進來，望向邱子軒的視線裡似有一絲讚賞。

「沒甚麼，就是終於有人發現你的盧山真面目了。不是甚麼凶橫放肆的不良少年，卻是一個極細心溫柔，又有一顆少——」

「閉嘴！」夏宇豪炸紅了臉，雙手化成利爪就要撲過去，卻被對方輕易用一個擒拿術抓住了。

「想跟我鬥？孩子，你太嫩了。」那人猶如一個老父親面對淘氣的孩子一樣笑道，又擼了擼夏宇豪的頭毛，方放開手並看向不知作何反應的邱子軒。

「先自我介紹一下，我叫Andy。謝謝你救了他，你腿的醫藥費我會負責。」

「呃，不要緊。」邱子軒突然有點窘。「經理保護隊友，學長保護學弟，都是份內之事。」

「經理？」Andy眉眼一挑，看了看對方放在一旁上寫着『排球魂』三個大字的外套，又看向站在一邊默不作聲的夏宇豪笑道：

「你可沒跟我說過你加入了排球隊呢。既是如此，那你就專心訓練，上班時間我會調整一下。」

一面又跟邱子軒說：

「要是你不介意，就留個聯絡吧。將來若是他又翹掉訓練的話你只管告訴我好了。」

「我看起來像是個會這樣做的人嗎？」一旁的夏宇豪忍不住插嘴。

「那你今晚是怎麼回事？」只聽Andy一邊笑咪咪的反問，一邊遞過自己的Line二維碼讓邱子軒掃。「等下你把房間恢復原狀，便下班吧。」

「欸？！可是我還沒到下班時間欸。」

「你頂着一臉創可貼，出去調酒是要嚇走我的客人嗎？而且你不是要送人回家嘛？」

夏宇豪臉一紅，心中暗罵這狐狸精果然是偷聽了，連忙從衣櫃裡拿出一套衣服便出去了。十分鐘後，邱子軒靠着換上一身便服的夏宇豪，從X-Club的後門悄悄離去。

「這個Andy……是你上司？」邱子軒好奇問道。

「他？他就是個無關痛癢的小人物而已。」夏宇豪眼睛一轉，撇撇嘴道。

* * *

與此同時，夏宇豪口中的那位無關痛癢的小人物正翹着二郎腿，一手別在腦後的攤坐在Herman Miller **（注3）** 辦公椅上，一手托在Florence Knoll **（注3）** 設計的桃花心木辦公桌上查看文件，嘴裡還叼着一根棒棒糖，渾身一段自然的風流態度，再加上一雙滿含春情的狹長丹鳳目，使得凡見其貌者，皆甘願為其俯首折腰。

「安哥。」只見風哥靜靜地推門而入，微微俯首，一臉恭敬地喚道。

「知道是誰了嗎？」椅上之人頭也不抬，一手轉着筆問道。

「是四和會二長老老柯的人。」風哥低聲回道。

「四和會？」轉筆的動作一頓，低垂的鳳目一轉，下一秒，只見唇角一揚，氣場卻驟變得冷冽如冰原。

「本以為他們數年前經過那雷霆一怒後會識趣點，看來是好了傷疤忘了痛了。」Andy隨手把報表扔在桌上，放下翹着的長腿站起來。

「敢在我安紹虞地盤上鬧事，真當我是吃素的？」

「剛才的鬧事者都被扔到警局門前了。」風哥走在安紹虞身後輕笑道。「我只不過嚇他一嚇，結果居然嚇得失禁了，一身騷味的有夠噁心。」

安紹虞聞言點點頭，又想到下周的談判，冷笑着接通了一個人的電話。

接下來的一個星期，台北市和新北市的警局每晚都會接到幾宗鬧事的報案，細查之下便發現被砸場子的都是屬於四和會的，而警方也總會在這些場子裡搜出一些非法活動的證據，繼而查封現場，則不在話下。而面對接二連三的狙擊，四和會的老柯終於坐不住了。

**待續……**

* * *

**注：**

**1** **、《東北插班生》來打醬油了！XD**

**2、閩南語中的男朋友（** **如有錯漏請指點。）**

**3、世上知名的傢俱品牌（應該是吧？）**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy上線了，下章飛唐、趙子、Jack和人間不值德都應該上線打個醬油了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私設甚多，人物性格上跟正劇會有差別，不喜勿噴。
> 
> 部分章節內容靈感來自lofter上兩位大大：
> 
> @我的腦子還剩辣么一扣扣  
> @瑜兒會幸福
> 
> 有關西裝品牌等級的學問，我必須向sonnetqueen致謝，大家有空可以去看看她的文"The Devil Wears Prada"。

下午時分，台北東區一處裝潢華麗貴氣的會所裡，大部分客人都在輕聲細語地品酒，或是靜靜的欣賞着舞台上的歌手演唱，一切都是那麼祥和恬靜。然而在最大的包廂內，氣氛卻是非常的劍拔弩張。

「姓唐的！我四和會的地盤讓你這樣一再的搗亂，今天來應該要有所覺悟！」

一個年約五十的中年男子翹着二郎腿，滿臉怒色的坐在沙發上。此人不是別人，正是四和會的二長老：老柯。都說人靠衣裝，佛靠金裝，其實反之亦然，若是兩者本身就氣場不合甚至是相剋時，就算是再名貴的品牌都會畫虎不成反類犬。就如這個老柯，雖然一身全套Brioni配Berluti，還加上一枚鑲鑽的Graff手錶，卻被滿頭滿臉的痞氣和江湖風的言行生生扭曲成暴發戶的姿態，比之於對面只是Armani配Salvatore Ferragamo，外加Rolex皮帶錶 **（注** **1** **）** 的青年有如雲泥。

「你行天盟不賣毒，想漂白，那是你沒帶種！你這樣一再來挑釁，別人不敢動你行天盟，我老柯是沒在怕的！」

興許是對方的模樣太滿不在乎，感覺自己被無視的老柯不僅加大了聲量，還用滿是老繭的手指着對方的鼻子罵道。而那青年，也就是行天盟的少主唐毅，即便面對着老柯兇橫的怒火，也只是隨意自在的點燃一根Davidoff香菸 **（注** **2** **）** ，四兩撥千斤的道：

「唔，所以呢？」

平淡和緩中帶着七分不容置疑的口氣，稜角分明的臉龐不怒而威，同樣是翹着二郎腿，氣勢卻有如一頭沉睡的豹子，平靜的表象下是叢林皇者的威嚴和風骨。

「你砸了我多少場子？！就以上星期為例，我四和會在新北和台北的場子都被你的手下砸過，你說！這筆帳該怎麼算？！」

老柯漲紅了臉，咬牙切齒的大罵；一面又揚手示意身邊的一個手下把一份文件放到桌上，卻是幾張索償清單，上細列着何時何地發生何事、參與人員、四和會因此損失了多少而行天盟又應賠償多少，當中有真有假，少說也有近千項，令人眼花瞭亂。

「今天你要沒給我一個交代，你也別走了！」

唐毅聞言卻像是聽到甚麼低俗笑話般，冷笑着把清單粗略看了看，又拿出一個黑色金邊的打火機。只聽啪的一聲脆響，雪白的紙張瞬間被點着，隨即被扔到一旁的垃圾桶裡，任由那火苗把清單化成灰燼。

「是時候了。」又見唐毅看了看時間，答非所問的說了一句，徐徐又優雅的站起身，拍了拍臂上不存在的灰塵，往門口走去。

「你！都給我攔住他！」

老柯的臉在唐毅把清單燒掉時就漲成了豬肝色，眼見對方此刻又完全無視他要走，忍無可忍之下拍桌而起，他隨行的幾名手下也接着動了，然而有人比他們更快。只見本來一直站在唐毅身邊，戴着兜帽的皮衣保鑣不知何時已來到老柯跟前，一把保險已開的銀色手槍正貼着他的太陽穴。老柯看見那槍，方想起行天盟的前任老大唐國棟曾派了一名叫Jack的助手在唐毅的身邊並兼任保鑣。這個Jack是頂尖的國際傭兵，曾以一把銀槍和一把蝴蝶刀屠盡東南亞的一幫悍匪，這一槍一刀，還有他那頭天生的紅髮也成為了他的標記，道上之人聞其名時無不變色。

「誰再動一下，我就在你們老大的腦袋上打個洞。」Jack語調輕佻道，目光卻如利刀般掃過在場的每一個人，震懾得眾人皆不敢妄動。老柯心中狂怒不已，但命門既已被人捏在手中，也只能目送唐毅的背影消失在門後。一旁的行天盟小弟在Jack的示意下頂上，Jack自己則把手槍收回，悠然自得的坐到沙發上。

「警察！通通不許動！」

與此同時，從會所側門步出的唐毅，聽着這一聲來自正門的暴喝，伴隨着客人陣陣的驚叫，還有那戛然而止的爵士樂，嘴角微勾，轉身向橫街走去，又在心中給了兩分鐘的時限。

* * *

「唐毅！」

不一時，只聽身後傳來一聲怒吼，唐毅裝作沒聽見繼續向前行，只是抬手看一看錶，居然只過了一分半鐘，看來動作比上次又快了不少嘛。

「給我站住！唐毅！」

只見一個比他稍矮略瘦的身影閃到他身前，一手抵在胸前，娃娃臉般的模樣顯然是氣得不輕，劈頭就是一頓罵。

「你算準了我會來對吧？！利用我的手把四和會抓了，既給他們教訓，還順便整我是嗎？！」

唐毅則劍眉一挑，一臉驚異的沖着對方笑道。

「唷，孟警官，你總算變聰明了。不過我還是要說一下，你既然已有答案，又何必明知故問呢？」

說罷便要繞過對方，這孟姓警官哪裡肯依，咬牙切齒的死追着，最後還一個擒拿術的抓住唐毅精壯的胳膊，唐毅一收臉上的假笑，先一個格檔掙脫，再一個反擒拿鉗制着對方的雙腕。

「沒證據便想抓人，是不是又想被告妨害自由啊？」

唐毅盯着對方滿是怒火的眼睛，冷冷把人的推開，不料沒走幾步，對方又竄到跟前，還從衣裡掏出佩槍，一副豁出去的模樣。

「我孟少飛不怕再被你告，你若不把四年前的事說清楚，我保證一輩子盯死你！」

面對如此威脅，唐毅神色不改的走上前，任由那冰冷的金屬頂住自己的咽喉冷聲道。

「該說的，我都說了。我也相信，有關的筆錄你已看到能倒着背出來。」

「不錯。」孟少飛氣得臉也白了。「所以你不要把我當白痴——」

「阿飛！」正僵持不下，忽見一個柴犬般的男子小跑到孟少飛身邊，這個人唐毅也知道，他叫趙立安，是孟少飛的搭檔，武力方面略遜孟少飛一疇，但頭腦方面卻猶勝七分，只聽他低聲道。

「老大知道了，剛剛打電話來，叫我們馬上回警局。」

「鈺琦還沒把搜索令拿來嗎？」孟少飛一臉錯愕，趙立安聞言搖搖頭，唐毅則是冷笑一聲，輕手撥開仍然頂着他咽喉的槍管，剩下孟少飛原地跳腳。

* * *

揚長而去的唐毅穿過橫街，乘上了早停泊在一旁的保時捷。

坐在司機位置上的成年男子恭敬的匯報着，這人姓李名志德，人稱德哥，以前是唐國棟的助手之一，其後被派給唐毅。雖也是個能幹的，但也有一點痴處：當年跟着唐國棟時，心中眼中只有唐國棟一人；如今跟了唐毅後，心中眼中又只有一個唐毅。如此心性，着實稀奇。

「老板，你的衣服已經送回家了。」

「唔。通知一下江律師，讓他盡快把Jack保出來。」

「已經通知了。雷光集團剛剛打過電話來，說雷公子想就我們合作投資一事開一個會，約定了兩周後在城商酒店的會議廳相談。」

「知道了。」

「你跟左總的晚膳，餐廳我幫你預訂好了，晚上七時，祥雲龍吟。 **（注** **3** **）** 」

唐毅都一一聽着，冷漠如冰山的表情在聽到左總二字時才稍微軟了一點，又從口袋裡拿出手機，發了個訊息。

【辦好了。】

不一時，對方回了。

【多謝公子出手相助。小人願意以身相許，何如？】

「⋯⋯」

這個安紹虞，就知道他會回這種混話。

【不了，我不想被你家那位追打。】

【公子可別嫌棄哦。】

【小人還有一媚君之術，包管公子一試難忘，如登極樂。】

【安紹虞！】

【XD。好了，不鬧你了。】

【你這個禮拜六有空嗎？來我這喝一杯？】

【最近你沒怎來，豆豆都說想你了。】

唐毅的眼神又放軟了點，嘴角也漸漸揚起一個真正的微笑，猶如漫天冬雪裡悄然綻放的梅花，看得前方的李志德有點失神。

老闆對上一次露出這種笑容⋯⋯是在甚麼時候呢？

【好，我也挺久沒喝過豆豆調的酒了。】

【那就約定了，禮拜六晚上九點見。;)】

唐毅笑着回完訊息，好不容易回暖的表情又冷下來，不發一言的看着窗外的不斷變換的人和物，直到在一間復古風裝潢的西裝店前停下，吩咐道。

「去問問小揚那套全訂製的西裝好了沒，要是還沒可以便催一催，加錢也可以，下個月江家家宴前必須送到世海。」

「是。」

* * *

「子軒，你給夏宇豪的訓練會不會太多了？」志弘排球社辦內，何小小翹着一雙玉腿，看着邱子軒為夏宇豪設立的訓練菜單皺眉道。「除了日訓以外還有這一連串的體能鍛鍊，鐵人也未必吃得消啊。」

「沒辦法，他雖然有天賦，但基礎不夠。」邱子軒放下手上的筆記回道。「不這樣做的話，根本沒辦法在HVL開鑼前達到基本水平。」

「話是這樣說，可是一開始就下猛藥，會不會太狠了？」何小小還是有點擔心。「萬一他熬不住跑了怎麼辦？」

「就是啊。」躺在地上做仰臥起坐的賀承恩做完最後一組動作，一骨碌的彈起來，擠進兩人中間。「不是每個人都像我們是天才好嗎？就是我們當年被操得最厲害時也不是這樣啊。」

「欸。首先，你說不是每個人像我們是天才，這句我認同，但這個『我們』並不包括你。」邱子軒的嘴角揚起一抹壞笑。「第二，這個訓練菜單本來是去年中中教練特地為你而設的，我只是把每個項目的次數都增加了一點點而已。」

賀承恩聞言瞬間白了一張呆臉。

「為啥啊？！」他慘叫道。

「可能是因為你五行欠罵欠揍又欠操吧。」

何小小聞言不禁趴到桌上悶笑，賀承恩則是臉色由白轉黑，二話不說就把手中帶着陣陣汗味的毛巾糊到邱子軒臉上。冷不妨被逼吸了幾口汗臭的邱子軒正要發飆，卻見江勁揚一臉慌張的跑進來叫道。

「學長！家均學長和夏宇豪又要打起來了。」

三人聞言神色一變，連忙起身趕往球館。

「我不是叫你們好好幫他訓練的嗎？怎麼又開始動手動腳了？」邱子軒黑着一張臉質問。

原來自那一夜後，夏宇豪便一反常態的投入訓練起來，態度也收斂了不少。有些好事之徒見此便以為他有把柄被邱子軒發現了，心裡對邱子軒更為敬仰的同時，也開始小人得志的變着法去鬧這條失水蛟龍。而當他們發現夏宇豪沒甚麼反應時，更是愈發得意起來了。

「我就是故意的怎麼樣？！」

與球館還有一射之距，四人便聽得裡邊陳家均的怒罵。

「我就是不爽你一個老鼠屎破壞我們球隊啦！」

「你不爽的話就直接來啊，至少還敬你是條漢子。」

球館內，只見王振文因被身旁的王振武攔着衝不上前，便指着同樣被幾個隊員拉着的陳家均叫罵道。

「明着不成便來暗的，你那懶教怕不是個裝飾吧？」

「都給我住手！」

終於趕到的邱子軒在戰火燒得更盛前連忙喝止，又指着站在王家兄弟身後不發一言的夏宇豪命令道。

「你，跟我過來。」

「你叫他走幹啥？又不干他的事。」

面對王振文一臉不滿的質問，邱子軒也沒閒情跟他多說，冷下聲線道。

「我沒有跟你說話。」

王振文聞言，則冷笑幾聲。

「本以為你會比較公正，原來也是一丘之貉。你那幫孫子幫我兄弟訓練，變着法子亂扔一通不說，接不着就陰陽怪氣地胡謅起來，那幫新加入的冷嘲熱諷也不控制一下。到最後居然還趁他摔着未站起來時便來一個扣球。若不是他反應夠快，及時抬手擋一擋，只怕打中的就不是胳膊而是腦袋了。」

邱子軒、賀承恩和何小小這才發現夏宇豪一直用左手按着右上臂。眼見三人的眼光聚焦到自己身上，夏宇豪稍微轉過身去，低聲道。

「好了，我跟他去便是。」

說着還不忘向王振武打個眼色，方跟着邱子軒離開；王振武也不欲在此地久留，半拉半抱着向陳家均舉中指的王振文出去了。剩下滿臉怒色的賀承恩大發雷霆，所有隊員，不論新舊，有份參與還是坐在一旁看好戲的，統統被罰。

* * *

「我說過球隊不準鬧事，你要是真過不去，不用硬待。」

社辦內，邱子軒把一個冰包輕綁在夏宇豪那稍微紫脹起來的上臂，一面訓道。

「是那個短腿先開始的。還有，我不會走，不管他們怎麼鬧。」坐在椅上的夏宇豪頭也不抬回道，邱子軒則頭痛的揉了揉太陽穴。

「我說了，你不用怕我會說出你打工的事情，我沒那麼無聊，也沒那麼缺德。」

「我可不怕你會說出去。」夏宇豪這才抬眼看向對方。「真正煩要是問起你為何會出現在X-Club的話你也討不着好。我想留下，是因為我家人。」

邱子軒想起夏宇豪的檔案：單親家庭，母親工作繁忙，也算是個鑰匙兒童。因父親早逝，自小與母親相依為命，所以他對母親是不一般的重視。

「你媽寶啊？」邱子軒忍不住打趣一下。

「你才媽寶！我媽說想看到我上場比賽，我表哥也希望能在球場上見到我的身影。所以，我不會走，我要上場。」

夏宇豪沒好氣地翻了個白眼，邱子軒聞言則挑了挑眉，抱着雙臂問道。

「上場？你以為隊裡誰都可以上先發嗎？台上一分鐘，台下十年功。且不說我們現有的隊員，我們這一年接收的新人裡也有不少會打球的。你憑甚麼認為你能在這數十人當中脫穎而出？」

「你可以訓練我啊，讓我變成先發。排球有甚麼難的？不就是幾個動作。」只聽夏宇豪不以為然道，還順手做了個低手傳接球的動作，還是個錯誤姿勢。

……我以前怎麼沒發覺，這夏宇豪也有如此單純的一面呢？邱子軒的嘴角止不住的抽搐。

「學弟，愈是簡單的事愈是易學難精。當初我和賀承恩相中你，也是覺得你可．能．成為我們的主攻手，不是板上釘釘的事。」

「那就讓可能變成可以啊。」

圓框眼鏡後的俊眼瞇起，良久方輕聲問道。

「你決定了嗎？」

夏宇豪堅定的點點頭。

「那你可做好心理準備了。」邱子軒嘴角一揚。

* * *

還真是要做心理準備，因為自那天以後，球隊眾人就發現在日常的集訓外，邱子軒還對夏宇豪展開了堪比地獄的一對一特訓。

  * 環操場跑5000公尺
  * 單腳順逆時針300下
  * 快速跳繩、單腳跳繩各500下
  * 300公尺折返跑200個來回
  * 排球基本動作各500個



如此強度的訓練，還有比一般隊員長一倍以上的訓練時間，饒是隊裡公認最刻苦的林大可看到也忍不住咋舌覺得吃不消，可夏宇豪就這樣一直咬緊牙關堅持着，倒也令人刮目相看。堅毅的態度也為他贏得大部分現役隊員的一份尊重，就是與他毫不咬弦的陳家均也不再搗亂了，雖然還是老頂着一張臭臉的。

而對於這個訓練菜單，夏宇豪也是問過邱子軒為何不教他跳發等動作，邱子軒便說所有動作都離不開基本功，基本功紮實了，再複雜的動作學起來也事半功倍；他還笑指夏宇豪這個問題，就如一個還沒學好走路的孩子說要學跳舞一樣。夏宇豪有點不服氣想回嗆，結果一個分神，被托到半空的排球一下就砸到眉心上，痛得他不禁彎下身子使勁地揉。

「不是叫你用額頭托球啦。」見狀的邱子軒忍俊不禁，接過賀承恩拋過來的球，扔到置球車架裡，又看了看還在揉眼睛的夏宇豪，伸手把他手拽下來道。

「別揉了，沒砸到眼睛吧？我來看看。」

只見邱子軒輕柔的捏住他下巴，湊近仔細察看一番，只見夏宇豪眉頭近山根位紅了一塊，眼角還帶着一抹秋水，手指下的皮膚柔滑如玉，在陽光的洗禮下染上了一層極淡的麥色，又覺一陣淡淡的奶香奔面而來，薰得邱子軒不覺呆了。

「那個⋯⋯沒事嗎？」

夏宇豪感到邱子軒的呼吸打在臉上，像有根羽毛般撓得他癢癢的，便忍不住問道，瞬間震醒了三魂半出的經理。

「沒事。」

邱子軒扶了扶眼鏡，對自己剛才看着看着就呆掉的怪異行為十分不解。殊不知對此有異常反應的，還有陳家均。眼見兩人幾乎臉貼臉的距離，本就不甚明朗的臉色頓時變得更黑了，直至對面的賀承恩喊了喊才醒覺。

「喂，家均。球都掉了，在發甚麼呆啊？」

陳家均連忙道歉，但直至到訓練結束，他還是臭着一張臉的，一進社辦就把手裡的毛巾一下摔到桌上，然後一屁股坐到椅子上獨個兒生悶氣。

靠！那個菜鳥憑甚麼啊？！

「家均怎麼了？」一旁正在抹汗的江勁揚見他如此，便悄聲問身邊的李俊喆。見陳家均如此反應，又想想訓練時發生的奇事，李俊喆便也能猜出個大概，遂笑答道。

「我覺得是因為最近子軒學長都在幫夏宇豪練球，他不爽吧。」

「欸？這有甚麼好不爽的？」江勁揚奇道。「家均又不是新人，用不着學長對他單對單訓練吧？」

「你還真是。」李俊喆笑着擼了擼那軟軟的頭毛。「阿均最崇拜子軒學長了，是他的頭號小迷弟。可現在偶像的全副注意力都被搶走了，我們的小迷弟自然不爽，更何況搶走他偶像的是他最不對盤的夏宇豪。」

「有那麼誇張嗎？」

「當然有啦，你不知道，他還將子軒學長的海——」

**啪！**

「哈囉？我還在呢！」見李俊喆就要爆料，陳家均急得抄起桌上的毛巾抽了過去，俊臉以肉眼可見的速度變紅。

「你看，他臉紅了。」

「小吉吉！」

這下輪到李俊喆不幹了，只見他笑臉一僵，轉身就是一個椅咚，咬牙切齒的看着陳家均，本是十分的殺氣卻因頰上的那一抹飛紅而去掉八成。

「 **不．准．再．叫．那．個．名．字！** 」

「為何？整個排球隊也是這樣叫你的啊。」無視發小渾身的冷氣，陳家均撇撇嘴推開對方的胳膊，走到自己的儲物櫃換衣。壯實的胸肌上滿佈點點汗水，在夕陽的餘暉照耀下閃閃發光，散發着陣陣的男兒香。

「還不是你的錯？！要不是你口誤，誰會知道我這個綽號？！」李俊喆氣呼呼的把自己的運動服也脫掉，露出一身不輸陳家均的結實身材。

「現在好了，隊長一見我就『小吉吉！』『小吉吉！』地叫，我雞皮疙瘩都要掉滿一地了！」

「那你想我們怎樣叫你？小吉？小吉兒？小吉子？」

「陳家均！」

「好了！你們兩個！」看着兩人不斷的互嗆，江勁揚翻了個白眼。「都十六七歲的人了，怎麼還那麼幼稚？」

「幼稚？呵。」陳家均聞言好笑的擼了下江勁揚的頭髮。「上星期是誰拉着我們去抓娃娃，抓了一個小時都抓不到一個哆啦A夢。結果人一走，接手的小孩馬上就抓到一個。你當時是怎麼着？哦，對了，當場一頭撲到我懷裡爆哭，把我的汗衫都哭濕了一大片。你說，是誰比較幼稚？唔？」

李俊喆的魔爪也如餓似渴的伸向江勁揚那軟軟的頭毛。

「可不是嘛。當時你哭得可傷心了。到了家均家還是梨花帶雨的，連卡比跑來逗你玩，奶茶跳到你身上讓你吸 **（注** **4** **）** 也止不住那兩串金豆豆呢。最後還把我剛買回來的家庭裝香草味冰淇淋整桶吃掉才勉強止住，說起來還是我一口一口地餵的呢。」

兩人一言一擼，擼來擼去，江勁揚終於惱羞成怒，一爪子拍開，紅着一張臉罵道。

「別再擼了！男人頭女人腰是禁區！知道不？！還有，都給我退開一點！快被你們倆擠扁了。」

誰知陳家均和李俊喆聞言後反而一人向前一步，肉貼肉的把江勁揚緊緊夾在中間。不敢動彈的江勁揚左瞄了瞄陳家均小麥色的八塊腹肌，右看了看李俊喆白玉般的六塊腹肌，再對比一下自己白斬雞般的身材，真是人比人氣死人。

「我們都擼了十幾年了，擼多幾下又有甚麼問題呢？你小時候不知多享受呢。」

江勁揚氣結，正欲發作，忽聽社辦門口傳來一聲輕呼，只見球隊中最健碩憨厚的林大可正一手遮住球隊第二呆萌的學弟龔萬祥的眼睛，頂着一雙紅通通的耳朵，嘴裡碎碎唸着：

「非禮勿視！非禮勿視！」

三人連忙整理好自己，髒衣服往書包裡隨便一塞，頂着一張炸紅的臉急急走了。離開時陳家均和李俊喆還不忘把江勁揚罩在中間，直到走出教學大樓，三人才停下匆匆的腳步，看見彼此的窘樣，又忍不住開始互損起來。正打鬧着，三人發現球館的燈還亮着，裡邊還傳來排球砸到地上牆上的砰砰聲，原來邱子軒在教夏宇豪發球，正鉅細靡遺的糾正着對方的姿勢。

「連基本的托球和發球也不會，他憑甚麼加入球隊啊？」遙遙看着兩人的互動，陳家均好不容易平復下來的心情又開始躁動了。

「就一個沒接觸過排球的人來說，夏宇豪算是厲害了。」江勁揚皺眉道，又輕輕拉住了對方的胳膊。

「再說，你信不過隊長，難道你還信不過子軒學長和教練嗎？而且中中教練和子軒學長為他訂製那麼辛苦的訓練菜單，他都毫無怨言的撐下來了。就衝着這份心性，至少都該給點肯定吧？」

「可再厲害，他還是個菜鳥啊。這樣一搞真不會出事？去年我們快前四強耶！」陳家均依舊滿腔不忿。

「欸，先說一下。」李俊喆插嘴道。「去年那成績是隊長和子軒學長為主，大可等學長為輔打下來的，我們當時大部分時間還是坐冷板凳呢。今年除了隊長和大可能體保升學外，其他的學長都要準備學測，根本分不出那麼多時間去訓練。」

「那又如何？有我們在，今年一定能得冠軍啦。只要夏宇豪不要來亂就好。」

陳家均愈想愈意難平，正要離開，誰知下一秒卻見到那令他一生難忘的一幕：邱子軒從置球車架中拿出一顆排球，拋到夏宇豪手中，又細細吩咐對方用心練習，臉上一副找到接班人的滿足表情。真真是一枚深水炸彈投下，炸起心海千重巨浪。一旁的江勁揚和李俊喆見他神色巨變便知不好，急忙把人拉離現場。

「他⋯⋯他憑甚麼⋯⋯他憑甚麼拿到學長的球？！憑甚麼？！憑甚麼？！」被兩人又拖又拉的陳家均被推出校門後，滿臉不可置信的悻道。

「欸！你可別胡來！難得夏宇豪願意定下來專心訓練，你就不要沒事找事了。」

江勁揚怕對方又要生事，連忙出言阻止，又向另一邊的李俊喆使個眼色，希望跟陳家均同班的對方能照看一下，李俊喆是答應了，可兩人心中其實也不太有譜。對兩名發小的互動，心中正颳風打閃的陳家均並不知情，此刻在他心中，只有一個想法在無限輪迴：

不行！我一定要想辦法把他弄走！

**待續……**

* * *

**注：**

**1、** **就西裝品牌等級而言，Armani屬三級西裝** **，** **Brioni屬准特級西裝，其品牌與工藝的含金量僅次於特級西裝牌子如Anderson-Sheppard和H-Huntsman** **；Salvatore Ferragamo和Berluti都是享負盛名的皮鞋品牌，然而Berluti的歷史比Salavatore Ferragamo更悠久；Graff和Rolex是手錶品牌則不必多說了。**

**2、瑞士著名品牌，以高級菸草產品見稱，除香菸外，還有雪茄和菸斗菸草。**

**3、台灣首家的三星米其林日本料理。**

**4、雞巴的閩南語。**

**5、對！可愛的卡比和美麗的奶茶必須客串！**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邱子軒繼續毒舌，所以，我就冒昧問一句：均喆揚香不香？


	5. Chapter 5

**砰！**

日入虞泉，夜幕初垂下的志弘中學的球館裡卻是燈火通明。夏宇豪麟臂一揮，排球越空而過打在球網上。

又沒過⋯⋯

「你的手臂不要彎。」一旁的邱子軒指點道。「你這樣是餵球給對手，不是發球，白送分而已。來，再試一遍。」

夏宇豪點點頭，從置球車架裡拿過一顆球，遵從邱子軒的教導又試了一遍。這回姿勢是對了，但是力度過猛，排球不光過了網，還直撞到牆上。

「Out。」

「⋯⋯」

「多練幾遍就好了，沒有人一開始就會打球的。」見夏宇豪看上去有點泄氣，邱子軒遂笑道。

「你就不能教我帥一點的姿勢嗎？」夏宇豪忽然沒頭沒腦的說了一句，弄得邱子軒有點摸不着頭腦。

「甚麼？」

「就你上次那個啊，跳起來發的那個。」

邱子軒俊眉一挑，心想這個夏宇豪還真是對跳發死心不息，每次訓練都要問一次。不過，有這種熱情，終究不是一件壞事。

「跳躍發球不是菜鳥練的。古人都說過：『入門須正』，不然一旦習慣了錯誤姿勢，不光要花時間和精力改掉，還有可能會因此受傷。」

邱子軒笑着耐心解釋道。

「再者，低手發球也很有力。控球控得好的話，它的殺傷力其實不輸跳發。來，再練多遍。」

夏宇豪點點頭，把那想法暫且放下，專心投入練習。經過多番嘗試後，他終於打出一個合格的發球。邱子軒心中滿意的點點頭，又讓夏宇豪記着剛才的姿勢、角度和力度多練幾遍，直到夏宇豪成功發球十次為止。

「很好，記着剛才的姿勢，有空多練練，建立muscle memory。今天就練到這裡吧。」邱子軒面帶笑意的點點頭。

「那我去打工啦。」夏宇豪也笑着回道，走了幾步，就聽對方突然喚了一句：

「小心點啊。」

夏宇豪聞言不由得慢下腳步來，心裡好像有處地方被觸動了。只見他慢慢轉過身來，看着有點莫名其妙的邱子軒回道。

「從進球隊到現在，這是你第一次關心我耶。」

腼腆的笑容，放軟下來的聲線，猶如一縷靜電，從聽覺神經直衝大腦，又從大腦奔騰至心臟，電得邱子軒雙頰一熱，心跳加速，連忙伸手扶了扶眼鏡。

「滾啦！」

夏宇豪不自覺的笑了一下，才走幾步，又聽身後一聲呼喚，轉身之時剛好接過邱子軒拋來的東西，原來是一顆排球。正納悶甚麼時候開始學校的球能隨便拿走，卻見邱子軒示意他細看一下這顆排球：跟其他散落在地上的排球相比，這顆排球較舊，品牌也不一樣，而最明顯的一點，莫過於一處白色膠皮上寫着的『子軒』二字了。

「這是我的，好好練。」

醇酒般的聲音溫和響起，夏宇豪聞言心中一暖，知道這是邱子軒給他的一個認可，不自覺的陷入了一種微醺的狀態，迷迷糊糊的離開球館。直到他摸到空空的褲袋，方想起自己的手機還漏下在球館，連忙往回走。剛走到門口，卻聽得球館裡傳來陣陣球聲，只見邱子軒凝視着遠方，手中球一拋，便是一下跳發。

球越網着地了，邱子軒也搖搖晃晃的落到地上，看着在球網後不斷滾動的排球，想起一年來每個重溫錄影的晚上，一陣不甘如潮水般湧上心頭。深吸一口氣，一拐一拐的從置球車架中拿出一顆排球，擺好姿勢又來一個跳發。

膝蓋傳來的鈍痛愈趨猛烈，左腿的肌肉也發出痛苦的悲鳴，而愈發難平的，則是心中的那團火。邱子軒低頭看着斷送了他一個夢想的腿，牙關一咬，豁出去的又是一個跳發。驀然間，夏宇豪彷彿見到一個正值巔峰時期的運動健兒，迎着全場觀眾的歡呼發出他的招牌動作，光芒萬丈如同那划過沉沉長天的彗星，使人移不開視線。下一刻，幻境破碎，呼聲如浪的場館空空如也，只有一個身影渾身顫抖的半跪在地上，在暖黃的燈光照耀下，顯得格外孤寂。

在落地的一瞬，切骨的疼痛總算讓邱子軒那瀕臨爆發的情緒稍為平靜下來，本欲翻身坐在地上，靜待抽搐的小腿恢復，一雙手伴隨着一陣急促的腳步聲扶上他的肩膀，淡淡的奶香則透露了對方的身份。邱子軒心中詫異對方去而復返，連忙收了神色，卻仍有一涓清淚從那窄長的眼角中流淌而下，當中有幾多分是為身上的痛而流，又有幾多分是為心中的痛而流，則不得而知了。

「你怎麼會來？」邱子軒別過臉去啞聲問道。

「我忘了拿手機。」夏宇豪低聲回道，邱子軒嘆了一口氣，輕輕把對方的手推開。

「那還不快去？你等下不是還要上班嗎？」

「然後就讓你這樣帶着傷收拾場地，然後帶着傷回家？別作夢了。」夏宇豪聞言皺眉反問，又看了看收拾了一半的球館道。

「我幫你收球吧。」

邱子軒正要拒絕，卻見夏宇豪俊眉一蹙，厲聲喝道。

「都甚麼時候了？！你還給我逞強？！你就是這樣作踐你的身體的嗎？！」一面又把邱子軒的一隻胳膊放到自己肩上，另一手則摟着腰，溫柔又緩慢的把人扶到一旁的長椅上。

「給我坐好，我幫你收球，東西放哪你告訴我就好。你也不用擔心我打工那邊，我等會給Andy哥通個電話就好了。」

邱子軒拗不過他，只好把儲物室的鑰匙交出，然後看着夏宇豪有條不紊的把場館收拾得井井有條。儘管已經多番表示並無大礙，只需回家休息一下便可，看着一拐一拐地步出校門的邱子軒，夏宇豪終究是放心不下，忙把人叫住，又不管阻攔一把拿過對方的書包背到胸前，堅持要送到家樓下。

* * *

「剛剛那事⋯⋯請幫我保密。」

走到半路，半靠在夏宇豪身上的邱子軒忽然低聲道，未幾又補上一句。

「尤其是賀承恩。不然明天陪我覆診時他一定跟醫生告狀，到時我又會被罵了。」

夏宇豪聞言也不禁笑道。

「我要是你的主診醫生也會罵你啊，明知道自己身體狀況又要逞強。」

「欸！我可是很認真的呢！我那個主診醫生，論話癆他要是敢認第二，沒有人敢認第一！每次去覆診事無大小都要說上一頓！」兩人走到一處紅綠燈前等着，邱子軒轉頭就見夏宇豪一臉憋笑樣，頓時氣不打一處來罵道。

「嘿！你笑甚麼？！你知道那感覺有多累嗎？！每次都要被逼聽兩小時以上的『心靈雞湯』！兩小時啊！會頭痛死的！」

「沒有，沒有。」夏宇豪揮揮手，有點緬懷的笑道。「就是想起小時候有幾個很照顧我，經常逗我玩的大哥哥和大姐姐，其中一個也是個話癆。我就在想要是他們遇上彼此的話，到底是東風壓倒西風，還是西風壓倒東風。」

「噢，千萬不要！那絕對是個噩夢！噩夢！」邱子軒聞言只覺寒毛都要豎起來了，壓根不敢想像那個情景。

「不過說起來，為甚麼賀承恩會跟你去覆診？你家人沒空嗎？」

「我爸媽明天都要當值，妹要趕小組項目走不開。」邱子軒笑道。「不過就算我家人有空，他也會跟着來，由我當年出院後第一個覆診開始就是這樣。我家人也是由最初勸他不用跟來，到後來不見人就會問——啊！」

邱子軒只顧着說話，一不留神就被地上的小斜坡絆倒，幸好夏宇豪反應敏捷的及時拉住。看着前方的路上還有不少類似的斜坡，夏宇豪把背後的書包也背到胸前，蹲下身子道。

「我來背你吧。」

邱子軒還沒反應過來，只覺人向前一傾，他那近七十公斤重的身子就被背起來了。

「欸？！欸！等⋯⋯等等！我很重的！」

「沒差啦。」夏宇豪抖了抖身子，伸手托住對方的大腿根，緩緩地向前走。

「又不是第一次背人。」

邱子軒見此也不好再說甚麼，只是凝望着面前那泛紅的耳朵，感受着身下那比自己稍涼的身子，一種異樣的感覺漸漸漫過心頭，過了好一會才說出一句：

「謝謝。」

到了邱家樓下，夏宇豪才把邱子軒放下來，邱子軒跟對方道別後還目送着直至對方的身影消失在街角才上樓。一打開大門，就見自家小妹正趴在窗台上正探頭探腦的不知眺望着甚麼。

「妹，你在幹甚麼？」

「哥，你回來了。你腿又抽筋了？」邱倩如轉頭就見她哥哥正一手扶着門框，一手扶着小腿的要脫鞋子，連忙把一旁的凳子搬來，又抱過對方的書包。

「你還沒有回答我，你剛才在幹甚麼？」邱子軒把鞋子放好後繼續問道。「你可別說沒事啊，沒事你會像隻小貓般趴在窗台前。」

邱倩如見避不過，只好如實回答，又見她臉上掛着幾片薔薇，半羞懷春道。

「不就是我剛剛瞄到街上有個人的背影很像我男神而已。」

「你男神？」邱子軒挑眉問道。「你是說那個把你從混混手上救下來的那位？」

「對！對！對！就是他！」一提起那位仁兄，邱倩如雙眼就閃閃發亮，又見她滿臉花痴的拉着哥哥的胳膊道：

「你知道嗎？他真的Man得不行！哥！我告訴你！他！就是我——」

「此生摯愛嘛。」邱子軒沒好氣的接道。「你上次、上上次都是這樣說，結果呢？還不是飛鳥各投林。不是人甩了你，就是你甩了人。」

「哥！這次是真的啊！」邱倩如不死心的撒嬌起來。「雖然他會打架，也經常兇着一張臉，看上去很不好相處，但我知道，他絕對不是一個壞人。」

聽着妹妹花痴不斷的推銷着她那無名英雄，邱子軒覺得現在不光是小腿疼膝蓋疼，連頭都開始疼了。好不容易安撫好人的邱子軒按了按突突作動的太陽穴，強忍着把那無名英雄揪出來暴打一頓的衝動。都說長兄如父，妹妹的幸福自然要好好把關，尤其是那位長兄還是個妹控。

哼！千萬別讓我知道你是誰。

打理好自己的邱子軒黑着臉的捏緊了膝蓋上的暖包，就像它是當天救了倩如卻又把她的心給勾走的男孩。

敢拱了我家無瑕白玉般的妹妹？看我不搞死你這口豬！我甭管你是有心還是無意，反正你想當我妹夫，沒門！

正想着該如何把那名男孩給拆吃入腹，一旁的手機忽然響了，只見來電顯示居然是夏宇豪。

**「你八強賽那場打得很帥耶！」**

正詫異對方為何突然來電，結果一接通，劈頭就是一句讚美，劈得邱子軒一頓莫名其妙。忍不住又看了看來電顯示，是夏宇豪沒錯，可這股迷弟中又略帶點點花痴的語調⋯⋯真的是那個臭屁又張狂的夏宇豪？

「你打來就為了說這個？不會是想關心我吧？」邱子軒納悶道。不一會，只聽一陣略帶氣急敗壞的聲音叫道。

**「想……想你媽！沒有！你想得美！」**

很好，還是他認識的那個夏宇豪。沒有被盜手機，沒有被調包，也沒有甚麼穿越的情節。聽着手機裡傳來的忙音，邱子軒不禁搖頭失笑。

另一邊廂，夏宇豪拍了拍飄滿桃雲的臉，又盯着放在茶几上的排球，心中一面暗罵邱子軒會往自己臉上貼金，見自己服了軟立馬就蹬鼻子上臉；另一面又暗惱自己太不經逗，對方也許只是無心說了一句頑話，自己就如一條尾巴被扯的狗狗般炸毛。正胡想着，卻聽得一把溫柔的聲線響道。

「在想甚麼啊？對着一個排球都可以弄得一張臉紅彤彤的。」

只見一名頗具古典美人姿色的婦女抱着一堆洗淨燙平的衣物走了進來，夏宇豪連忙放下手機接過衣物喚道。

「媽。」

夏姨笑道，又摸了摸兒子的頭毛，發覺仍有點濕氣，便拿過一旁的吹風機，夏宇豪見狀想阻止，手卻被輕輕的按住了。

「媽，我自己來就可以啦，都十七了，又不是小孩子。」

「就算是七十歲，在媽心裡，你永遠是個小孩子。」夏姨溫柔的聲音中是滿滿的笑意和懷念。

「你小時候啊，還經常吹着吹着就睡着了呢。有一次你還因為這樣錯過了你清哥哥 **（注** **1** **）** 的電視劇，事後後悔得不得了，連續好幾天都無精打采的垂頭喪氣的。」

「媽！小時候的事就別再提了！」夏宇豪覺得自己的耳朵都要冒煙了，索性一頭伏在母親腿上裝起鴕鳥來。

「好，我們不說，我們不說。」夏姨放下吹風機笑道，一邊溫柔的梳理那頭軟毛。

「啊，對了。你等下給希希打個電話，叫他今個星期五回家吃飯。這次我出差，都有一個多月沒見他了，不知道他又要瘦掉多少斤肉。他天生腸胃不好，容易低血糖，又時常把事往心裡藏，現在搬了出去一個人住，甚麼柴米油鹽醬醋茶，租金，水電煤，這生活壓力得有多大。我真的很擔心一不留神他會憋出個病來。」

夏宇豪想到前幾天他去人仁突擊檢查時發現于希顧又瘦了，對母親的擔憂深感認同，拍了拍胸口保證。

「媽，你放心。我明天就去，不光要讓表哥回家吃飯，還要在家中住上一個星期。他要是不願，我就把人背回來，大不了便先把人弄昏再扛回來。」

「可又是胡說。」夏姨捏了捏兒子的鼻子笑道。「就你那種兄控屬性，哪捨得令希希承受半點傷痛？反倒是你把人捧在手裡怕摔了，含在嘴裡怕化了的更令人⋯⋯怎麼說呢？有點辣眼睛？」

夏宇豪撇撇嘴，目送母親離開後便抱着排球滾到床上發呆，心中對此並不以為然。至於在不久的將來，當夏宇豪看着某條把自家表哥寵了上天的二哈，總算體會到母親當年的感受。真的⋯⋯真的是很辣眼睛⋯⋯

* * *

同樣感到很辣眼睛的，還有王家兄弟。看着上課時抱着那顆排球發呆，下課一邊拋球一邊傻笑的發小，王振文嘴角微抽的問道：

「你不會真的想要從叛逆少年變身熱血排少吧？」

誰知夏宇豪聞言，嘴邊那傻笑更甚，還把球捧到面前說：

「愈打愈有意思！」

得，沒救了……

覺得自己有責任拯救發小智商的王振文忍不住一伸手把球搶走，毫不意外的見到夏宇豪活像一條被搶食的小狗般飛撲上前把球奪回。

「欸！還我啦！」

只見夏宇豪把球緊緊抱在懷裡，一臉瞪大雙眼護食的萌樣，既令王家兄弟嘴角抽搐加劇，也驚到了教室裡的一眾同學。當然，夏宇豪對眾人的反應一如以往的並沒發在心上。一聽見下課鈴聲響起，他便馬上抓起書包往球場奔去。王振文把凌亂在風中的三魂七魄收好，轉頭一看，只見王振武盯着夏宇豪遠去的背影一動不動，暗暗嘆了一口氣。

這可不行啊，明明就是天生打排球的料，又有那種熱情，理應在場上發光發熱，豈能因為一場意外把天才埋沒？還需要想個辦法才行。

在前往球場的路上，王振文不時瞄着一旁的王振武，心下便有了一計，可又欠缺一個合適的時機作引子。

* * *

卻說夏宇豪早早的到了球館，趁眾人還沒到便率先開始熱身特訓，突然感到一束充滿怨念的視線緊隨着自己，見是陳家均頂着一雙黑眼圈在盯着自己，心想自己又沒去招惹他，怎麼就一副苦大深仇的樣子，他走到哪，視線就跟到哪；又瞄了瞄一旁跟賀承恩討論訓練的邱子軒，便壓下心中的困惑，專心訓練去。他忍得了，某塊悶燒了一天一夜的爆炭可忍不了。

「夏宇豪！」

一聲獅吼震得四周的隊員全都提起十二分精神，一臉戒備的看着在按頭小分隊會手癢的距離中 ~~進行着充滿化學反應的 eye sex~~ **（注** **2** **）** 互相瞪着的兩人 **。**

「幹嘛啊？短腿。」

「你憑甚麼拿學長的球？！」只見陳家均夏宇豪看着走到面前，雙手按着對方的肩膀質問道。

⋯⋯

合着你盯我盯了這麼久就是為了這個？你可真幼稚。

「你說誰幼稚啊？！媽的！」

「哦？我說出來了？不過都是實話，會炸毛很正常，畢竟忠言逆耳嘛。」夏宇豪沒好氣的翻了個白眼。

「你！」

「又怎麼了？」邱子軒和賀承恩不知何時走到兩人身邊。

「家均，前面欺負菜鳥應該要低調一⋯⋯些⋯⋯」

賀承恩還想插科打諢，被一旁的邱子軒嚴厲的眼神逼退了，只好清清喉嚨，冷下一張臉道。

「都在搞甚麼啊？！HVL開賽的日子已經愈來愈近，還在搞甚麼前輩欺負菜鳥的惡作劇？浪費時間，你們是嫌訓練不夠多還是根本不想打？」

「可是隊長，正是因為如此，我們才沒有必要訓練一個甚麼都不會的菜鳥，又不是演甚麼《灌籃高手》，那才是真正的浪費時間。」陳家均也豁出去了，一番話還得到不少新加入的成員的支持。

「噢，我還以為是《排球少年》。」一旁的林大可跟龔萬祥咬耳朵，不料被陳家均聽見了。

「你吐甚麼槽啊？」陳家均臉上一紅，用手推了推林大可雄偉的胸肌罵道。

「家均！」江勁揚上前悄聲勸道，又拉了拉對方的衣擺，一旁的李俊喆看此情景嘆了一口氣，插嘴道。

「我說，我加入排球隊是為了參加比賽，為了贏。你們老在這邊嬉鬧搞事的有甚麼意思？討論好了再跟我講吧。」

說罷便要拂袖而去，無視陳家均一臉被背叛的模樣，直至賀承恩悠悠說道。

「喲～小吉吉，我有說可以休息嗎？」

李俊喆聞言方緩緩轉過身來，暗地裡的剜了陳家均一眼。

「是，隊長。不過，可不可以 **不．要．** 再叫我那個名字啊？」

雙方正僵持不下，只聽球館門口傳來一陣慵懶的聲音：

「又開始了嗎？二次元中有湘北特產狐猴大戰，難道你們三次元裡也想來個志弘名產柴犬大戰薩摩耶？」

只見王振文雙手插在褲兜，一臉看戲的走進來，一如以往的沉默寡言王振武則在其身後跟着。

「認識你這麼久，多少年沒見過你像今日這樣，被人欺負到頭上還忍着。」

「你又來湊甚麼熱鬧啊？」夏宇豪沒好氣道。

「沒甚麼，只是我想，作為一個一起長大一起經歷了那麼多的發小，過去我被欺負時你保護了我這麼多次，這次該由我來保護你了。」

說罷便看向一臉懵逼的賀承恩道。

「隊長是吧？我要入隊。」

這回不光是賀承恩、邱子軒、陳家均等人傻眼，連夏宇豪和王振武都被打了個措手不及。

「入隊？！」

「對啊，我不入隊，如何保護你啊？」王振文一副看傻子的表情。

「我的天，現在甚麼阿貓阿狗都可以入隊，如此兒戲的那我還不如退隊吧。」

話音未落，就聽新隊員堆裡傳來一聲不滿的聲音。這人的姓名王振文沒記住，倒是記得他曾就讀於易德高中 **（注** **3** **）** ，也曾效力於該校的排球隊。因在JHVL中被選為最具潛力球員而備受矚目，眾星拱月之下少不免生出一股恃才傲物之性。

「退啊，儘管退，好走不送。」王振文冷笑道。「再說，我就算是加入球隊，也不會霸佔你們的經理或者隊長，我有我哥教我就可以了。」

「呵，你哥教你？他是誰啊？有受過訓練？可不要連托球和發球也不會啊。」那人的一臉不屑回嗆。

王振武眉頭一皺，正想阻止弟弟說下去，就聽對方淡然的拋下另一枚炸彈。

「一瓶不響，半瓶晃蕩。我哥本來就非池中物，他一個最佳自由球員兼MVP還沒出來顯擺，哪輪得上某個拿了個最具潛力球員的井蛙四處炫耀？」

**待續……**

* * *

**注：**

**1、猜猜這是誰？**

**2、有看過《邪惡力量》的朋友們一定明白這個梗。**

**3、《圈套》裡唐毅唸的高中。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.：其實呢，有位前輩曾經說過：「老天最愛打人臉了。」，所以邱家兄妹啊，Flag絕對不要亂立，知道不？
> 
> 某二哈（亂入）：我就不配擁有姓名嗎？！


	6. Chapter 6

卻說王振文往球隊扔下一個炸彈後，看着賀承恩由驚愕轉成狂喜的臉色，便知道自己的計劃已經成功，又瞄了瞄一旁的新隊員中那些好事之徒紫漲的臉色，轉身便哼着小曲的走了，直至好不容易擺脫掉隊長毛手毛腳的糾纏的王振武追到身邊。

「欸！你為甚麼這麼突然說要加入球隊？」

「這不很不明顯嗎？挺兄弟啊，宇豪到哪，我就去哪。」王振文笑道，王振武劍眉一皺，拉住又要往前走的弟弟。

「你別開玩笑，我可是很認真問你的。你根本不喜歡排球，我可不相信挺兄弟是主因。」

被拆了西洋鏡，王振文也有點惱羞成怒了。

「好，那我認真回答。我想加入，是因為我覺得煩了。」

「煩甚麼？」

王振文深吸一口氣，淡淡嗆道。

「煩你啊！」

當夏宇豪換好衣服出來時，就見平常總是出入成雙的王家兄弟只剩王振武像根木頭一樣呆站在路旁，便一掌擊在其背上奇怪道。

「在發甚麼呆啊？你弟呢？」

興許是王振文臨走時那句話太具衝擊力，王振武的三魂七魄都被震得有點鬆散了，只聽他呆呆道。

「他說⋯⋯他煩我⋯⋯」

「哈？」

「剛剛他說他煩我⋯⋯他是不是討厭我了？」

「欸！等等！等等！」見對方一直自言自語着，夏宇豪忍不住又送了對方一個如來神掌，又拉着對方的胳膊到一旁，細細問道。

「你說誰討厭你？」

「我弟啊⋯⋯」

「他？討厭你？怎麼可能？」夏宇豪明顯不信。

「不然，他為甚麼嫌我煩？我不懂⋯⋯明明一直一起睡在同一張床，還要我抱着才能入睡，澡也一起洗過不——」

「停！我不需要知道這些細節！」

夏宇豪連忙拉住王振武的煞車，揉了揉微微跳動的太陽穴，心中翻了個大白眼。甚麼時候當個『知心大姐』都要被塞狗糧了？

「總之，他以前明明很黏我，可現在，他就要加入最討厭的排球隊。」王振武又一臉受傷的說道，就差在要蹲在地上畫圈圈了。

「討厭？阿文從來不討厭排球隊的啊。」夏宇豪奇道。

「不討厭？可他為甚麼⋯⋯」

「氣話而已，也許他是在鬧別扭唄，你又為甚麼不去問問他呢？」

「問他？可是我還沒做好問他的心理準備，而且萬一⋯⋯」

「不然怎樣？一直把問題藏在心裡，直到雙方都不能再逃避為止？這不是辦法啊。況且，又不是叫你馬上去問，給你弟一點時間，等他心情平復一點後再去問吧。」夏宇豪抱着排球笑道，王振武聞言也點點頭。

「啊，對了。隊長剛剛叫你等會去一趟社辦。」

「就不能不去嗎？」

「兄弟，有福同享，有難同當。」夏宇豪憋笑着拍了拍王振武的背。

「在做甚麼哪，你們倆。」

一語未了，只見王振文一手抱着一個本子，一手拿着王振武的背包下樓。王振武見狀馬上跑上前接過自己的背包，低聲說着怎麼拿着這麼多的重東西下樓梯，一不留神摔着怎麼辦之語。正想把弟弟的背包也拿過，卻見王振文往後退了一步道：

「這本子和背包我自己拿着就可以了。」

一面又問夏宇豪：

「你剛才是說要去一趟社辦？那正好，我也有點東西想交給學長，一塊兒去吧。」

說罷便拉着夏宇豪的胳膊往另一方走，王振武看着兩人一邊走一邊互相打鬧，暗暗嘆了一口氣。

* * *

「想不到夏宇豪加入了球隊，又附帶了一個王振文；而王振文加入後，他哥也跟着入隊了，這買一送二的真是太划算了。」

排球社辦內，正在處理新一天訓練數據的何小小跟賀承恩道別後，向一旁的邱子軒說起今天新加入的兩名隊員。

「而說起那兩兄弟，就現有的資料看來，王振武的體能一定很不錯，可以跟上我們的訓練，這跟他弟完全不同欸。」

話音未落，只見王振文拉着夏宇豪和王振武進來。

「這很正常啊，同卵雙胞胎有着完全相同的基因也可以有着不同的性格，更何況我們不同爸媽的。」

不同爸媽？

何小小細細品味了王振文的話，然後，四個男生便有幸見證兩顆超新星在何小小的明麗的雙眸中誕生。

「再婚兄弟CP？！」

只見何小小的嘴角瘋狂的上揚，一手拿過桌上的本子遮在嘴前，把一聲衝到嘴邊尖叫悶了下去。未幾又『啪』的一聲把本子放下，發光的雙眼不停在一臉驚嚇的王振文和一臉懵逼的王振武間來回掃視，難掩興奮道：「這真的是太棒了！我要告訴夢夢姐！我也是個身邊有夢幻組合的女人了！」

邱子軒一臉同情的看着不知發生何事的王家兄弟，又看了看一旁舞得不亦樂乎的何小小，搖搖頭從一旁的箱子裡拿出一套全新的運動服笑道。

「小小，冷靜一點。學弟，這是你的隊服。訓練方面，因為時間緊逼，所以由下星期開始，除了下課後的平常訓練，每天早上六點還有額外訓練，只限星期一至五；星期六日的訓練則維持不變，下午五時開始。還有沒有問題？」

王振文連忙接過運動服，又把手裡的本子放到兩人面前。

「啊，對了，這是我哥的訓練紀錄表，可以讓你們參考參考。」

「紀錄？你甚麼時候弄的？怎麼我不知道？」

王振武一臉驚訝，王振文則有點不以為然的回道。

「你以前在安南訓練時我就有弄，不然你以為我老是跟在經理身後是在幹嘛？」

「難怪，紀錄得很詳盡呢。」邱子軒翻了幾頁，肯定的點點頭，把本子遞給一旁稍為冷靜下來的何小小。

「真的耶。有如此的本事，果然厲害。既然如此，本宮決定了。」何小小一目十行的看了看，方把本子交回王振文手上。然後，纖指一伸道。

「你！王振文，就是我們下一任的經理接班人了！」

⋯⋯欸？

劇情突如其來的翻轉把王振文殺了個猝不及防，一旁的夏宇豪則是憋笑着拍了拍他的肩膀道。

「恭喜啊，振文。」

「等等！等等！學姐你在開玩笑吧？」

王振文下意識的要拒絕，不料那穩重成熟的邱子軒也笑着道。

「我覺得這主意很好。」

「學長你！」

「振文，你就從了吧，這都是你的命啊。」

「你給我閉嘴！」

王振武看着弟弟張牙舞爪的就要撓夏宇豪一個大花臉，就要出口幫忙解決。誰知話未開口，只聽門外傳來一陣鶯聲，一回頭卻見邱倩如肩上掛着一個小巧不失精緻的皮包，包上繫着北江高中的外套，手上甩着一個紙袋，笑口盈盈的走進來。

「哥！」

還在跟王振文打鬧的夏宇豪動作一僵，心中想着：『這傢伙怎麼又來了？！等等，剛才她說了甚麼來着？哥？哥？！這傢伙還是眼鏡仔的妹妹？！我的天！這世界要不要這麼狗血？！』

邱子軒見那身影，便笑道。

「欸，妹。你怎麼來了？」

邱倩如笑吟吟的把手中的袋子遞過去。

「我買好吃的鬆餅給你吃啊。」

邱子軒打開一看，果然是他最喜歡的口味，還是剛出爐的，熱烘烘的令邱子軒渾身一陣暖意。心中暗想：不枉哥哥疼她這麼多年，果然是他的貼心小棉——

「夏宇豪？！你怎在這？」

襖……？

正準備咬下一口鬆餅的邱子軒笑容瞬間凝固在臉上，愕然的看着他妹妹道。

「你認識他？」

邱倩如卻不回答，只是低垂着一雙秋眸，一臉含羞答答的笑着，又聽王振文一臉訝異道。

「她是你妹？」

邱子軒的眼睛瞪得更大，驚駭的目光在妹妹和三人組間來回掃視，連鬆餅掉到地上滾了幾個圈也不察覺。

這到底是怎麼回事？妹是怎麼認識他們仨的？都沒有交集的機會——等等！不對！有交集！夏宇豪他們之前唸的高中是……北江！所以，救了我妹的是夏宇豪？！

 _「_ _——_ _他真的_ _Man_ _到不行！哥！我告訴你！他！就是我此我摯愛啊！」_

**以下是一則特別天氣報告：新北市板橋區志弘中學上空的氣壓正在下降，預料一股風暴將於短時間內形成，請各位居民注意！**

「咳咳。」最後把夏宇豪從邱子軒凌厲的目光洗禮中拯救出來的還是王振文，當然，是欣賞了一會好戲後才說的。

「星期一至日下午五時，還有平日早上六時訓練對吧？學長還有甚麼要補充嗎？」

「……沒有了……」邱子軒沉沉的回道，雙眼卻依舊死瞪着努力把自己存在感歸零的夏宇豪，默默的把對方明天的訓練菜單加倍。

「那我們就先走了，學長學姐明天見。」

有台階下不下的都是傻子，夏宇豪連忙抱過自己的書包，整個人縮在兩兄弟身後逃了，而邱倩如看着夏宇豪略帶慌亂的背影，情不自禁的叫喚道：

「男神……」

**轟！**

邱子軒的臉徹底黑了，只見他瞇着雙眼，胸膛起伏如潮，太陽穴的青筋突突的跳着，心中想着訓練菜單要多加幾倍才可消一消氣，則不在話下。

* * *

「你能不能不要再笑了？！」人仁高中門前，成功避過一劫的夏宇豪看着身旁一路上憋笑得快要抽搐的發小，又想想自己慫得可以的反應，漲紅了臉的罵道。

「千古奇聞啊千古奇聞！」笑得不能自已的王振文揉了揉肚子，又抹了抹淚水。「想不到揚名北江三條大街的夏哥，居然都會有慫的時候。還是被一個書呆子的目光瞪慫的，真是……哈哈哈！」

「閉嘴！」

夏宇豪氣結，捶了對方的胳膊一下。王振文又忍不住笑得彎下腰，整個人都靠到王振武身上喘氣，後者則默默的轉了轉身子，好讓弟弟靠得更舒服。

「不過也真是想不到啊。電視劇裡的情節，居然會發生在你身上，還要是最狗血的那種。」

「甚麼狗血？」只聽他們身後傳來一個聲音。

于希顧正好步出校園，一身校服半新不舊，外罩一件脫色外套，薄薄的身形在那用了五六年的大號書包襯托下，竟有種形銷骨立的感覺，看人讓人心生憐意。夏宇豪見于希顧略顯蒼白的臉色，便知他又在當拼命十三郎了。

「表哥，你又熬夜了？」夏宇豪皺眉道。

「哪來『又熬夜』？只是昨天複習晚了點而已。今天有幾個小測，我總不能不複習一下便去應考吧？」于希顧疲憊的笑道，一邊向王振文和王振武點點頭，又好意的拒絕了夏宇豪想替他背書包的請求。

「以你的資質和平常的用心程度，就算是裸考都能穩奪第一，畢竟我表哥是個百年一遇的天才。」夏宇豪則是一臉驕傲的摟着于希顧往捷運站走。

「別太誇張了。天才如拿破崙也有滑鐵盧的一天，更何況我只是一介凡人？話說回來，你們剛剛在校門前說甚麼狗血？」于希顧笑問。

夏宇豪神色一僵，王振文立即一臉壞笑的趴到于希顧肩上，不管頻頻對自己使眼色的發小，把早前夏宇豪英雄救美，卻不慎射下對方的芳心；然後到今天發現原來對方是他們球隊經理的令妹，最後被哥哥瞪慫一事完完整整的告訴了于希顧。夏宇豪本欲炸毛，可看着不禁掩面輕笑的于希顧，那口頻臨爆發的氣最後也是化成一聲輕嘆。

也罷，難得表哥可以像個真正的高中生，便犧牲一下本少爺的形象吧。

「可話說回來，你既知自己是個凡人，就更應該保重自己的身體。健康終究是我們最大的本錢，可別像國中時那樣，試還沒開始考就把自己給弄進了醫院，范進中舉似的，把我們都嚇個半死。」

心中想着，忽聽王振文如此笑道，夏宇豪暗道對方真的哪壺不開提哪壺，捶了對方一下罵道。

「呸！話別亂說。我表哥是下年學測滿級分，然後北大、清華、哈佛、麻省理工、劍橋、牛津等名牌大學的天文系都爭相取錄的神童，哪是范進那種考了三十幾年才勉個中了個秀才的蠢貨可比的？」

「是是是，你表哥確是文昌星轉世，光照四海，頑石都能被點化，也就只有你這塊木頭開化不了。」王振文笑着嗆道，伸手彈了彈夏宇豪的額頭。

「哈，你這是繞彎兒罵我是嗎？好你個伶牙利齒的王振文，我看將來除了你哥，誰敢收了你？」夏宇豪也笑着伸手擰了擰王振文的腮幫子。

聽着兩人先是一唱一和的要把自己吹成天選之子之流，忽地又開始互相傷害，于希顧看了看搖頭暗笑的王振武，紅着一臉的插嘴道。

「好了好了，你們把我都捧上天，那兒的空氣太稀薄了，還是說些貼地點的吧。」

「好啊。那不如猜猜等會媽會給你吃多少補品？會塞多少套新衣給你？」

于希顧的笑容馬上僵住，隱隱有點頭疼。

* * *

夏家，正在廚房裡忙碌的夏姨聞得開門聲，立馬放下手上的工作小跑出來，看着剛進門的于希顧，先是一把將人摟入懷中，又上下細細的打量幾回，輕聲道。

「瘦了瘦了。」

「沒有了，姑姑。」于希顧嘟嘴道。

「沒有？」

只見夏姨黛眉一挑，彎腰從茶几下拉出一個體重計，指着它道。

「有還是沒有，往上一站就知道了。」

于希顧只好硬着頭皮往磅上一站，看着那鮮紅的數字，又看了看夏姨漸漸皺緊的眉頭，趕緊陪笑道。

「哎喲，姑姑。不就是輕了兩公斤而已嘛，沒必要這樣大驚小怪啊。」

「甚麼叫輕了兩公斤而已？你一米七六的個子，體重卻只有五十五公斤，怎樣都是屬於過輕的範圍，你自小又體弱多病，還不好好調養。要是有個甚麼……，我……又該如何面對你父母呢？」夏姨雙手叉腰罵道，又想起她那早逝的弟弟，不免傷感起來，夏宇豪和于希顧連忙上前細語勸慰一番。

「要我不擔心也可以，但你必須答應我幾件事：第一，手機要充好電，不要讓我或者豪豪找不到你；第二，按時吃飯，也不可太晚睡，逢禮拜五到禮拜日都要回家；第三，學校、工作、家裡遇到甚麼困難，不要藏在心裡要馬上跟我說，知道不？」

于希顧都一一答應着，夏姨方滿意的點點頭。

「好了，你們倆都應該餓了吧？來，我準備了你們倆最愛吃的。」

一餐晚飯就在三人閒話家常中過了，于希顧還想幫忙洗碗，卻被夏姨笑着阻止。

「去去去，跟你表弟玩去。平常你自己一人在外獨住，所有家務，事無大小都是你一人承擔；現在在家裡，你就應該好好休息，一切有我呢。」

夏宇豪也上前摟着他肩膀，說最近下載了幾齣好看的電視劇、電影、紀錄片等想一起看，于希顧見此也不好堅持，便隨着表弟回房間去。也許是因為經常熬夜，也許是因為家人在側的安全感，于希顧看着螢幕裡不斷旋轉的星系，聽着旁白抑揚頓挫的解說還有一旁夏宇豪吃洋芋片時發出的聲響，覺得自己的靈魂好像就要奔向那無盡太空，跟那萬千星辰相伴一生。

另一邊的夏宇豪吃零食吃得正歡，一回頭見于希顧斜倚在沙發上將睡未睡，忙把聲量調小，正欲把人喚醒，于希顧放在茶几上的二手手機震了震，夏宇豪眼角瞄了一下，只見屏幕上寫着：

 **『老闆** **John：** **希顧，明晚的歌單如下，有甚麼增刪的想法不妨⋯⋯』**

夏宇豪頓時疑雲大起：表哥的老闆不是志剛哥嗎？甚麼時候變成了這個John了？他前幾天才去過少小白，志剛哥還是店長啊。

**待續……**


End file.
